


Time Is Never Enough

by SuperKatAmerica96



Series: A Future Together [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 40,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKatAmerica96/pseuds/SuperKatAmerica96
Summary: “What do you think you’ll be doing in five years, Bucky?” Steve asked his boyfriend. It was their Senior year of high school and they were trying to figure out their plans for the summer and the future. Bucky smiled and said, “I wouldn’t mind getting a degree in electrical engineering.” “You and your inventions.” Steve laughed. Bucky looked at his boyfriend and took hold of his hands. “But, that’s not the only thing I want to do.” Steve looked at him as Bucky pulled out a blue ring. “I want to marry you in five years.” Steve looked at the ring and smiled. “This is my sign as a promise that one day, I will propose to you because I will marry you.” Bucky said as he slid the ring onto Steve’s finger. “I love you, Bucky.” “I love you too, Steve.”





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Even since high school, Steve and Bucky have been separated. Now they are back together. Will they keep their high school promise to each other or will they go their separate ways?

“James Buchannan Barnes, get your butt up!” I lifted my head up and saw my friend Bruce Banner standing over me. “Huh?” “Barnes, if you don’t get up now, you will be late for your first class.” I nodded my head and quickly got ready for the day. “Thanks for letting me crash here last night, Bruce.” Bruce nodded his head and handed me a travel mug full of coffee. “No problem, Buck. I’ll see you tomorrow night for game night?” I nodded my head as I sipped the coffee. “You know if I don’t show up that Natasha and Pepper would have my head!” Bruce laughed at my comment then shooed me out the door. As I headed to the bus station, I thought about what classes I had today. I sighed when I remembered two of my classes were cancelled. “Okay, easy at nine, somewhat hard at three-thirty, and really hard at seven. I’ve got this day in the bag.” I quickly climbed the bus and got comfortable. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Pepper. _See_ _you_ _at_ _the_ _café_ _later_! I smiled and sent her a smiley face as a reply. I typed in a number and began to call my buddy Sam Wilson. “Hey, man! What’s up?” Sam’s voice said as he answered. “Dude, you sound wide awake. What are you doing?” Sam chuckled then added, “A buddy of mine is getting back to the States today from a deployment. I offered to pick him up.” I laughed but knew that was Sam’s character. “Old habits die hard, Buck.” Sam quickly added causing me to respond, “I know, Sam. It’s just I thought you were staying clear from all that.” I heard my friend sigh and stated, “I can’t with this guy. He and I went through three years together. He was there that day.” I bit my lip. The day Sam was talking about was the day he lost his flying partner Riley. “This guy must mean a lot to you.” “Yeah, I can’t seem to shake this guy.” I laughed and told him I would talk to him later. “Sounds good, Buck. I’ll see you tomorrow night for game night.” I hung up and sipped my coffee. Finding out that Sam had an active duty friend was surprising. _I’m_ _trying_ _to_ _distance_ _myself_ _from_ _active_ _duty_ _and_ _focus_ _on_ _those_ _back_ _here_ _that_ _need_ _my_ _help_. Sam had told me that once he got his councilor’s degree four months ago. When my stop came, I quickly hopped off and headed for my first class of the day.


	2. Steve

“Steven G. Rogers!” “Sam Wilson!” I hugged my friend and felt him tighten it. “Man, you look great!” Sam said as he pulled back to clap my shoulders. I chuckled and hauled my bag over my shoulder. “Thanks for coming and getting me, Sam. I know it’s not what you wanted to do on your off day.” Sam waved his hand at me and said, “Steve, you and I have been through thick and thin. I’d always be here for you.” I nodded my head and put my stuff into the trunk of Sam’s car. “New car?” I asked when I realized it wasn’t his old blue one, but a shiny new black. “Yeah, the transmission went out and there was a huge crack in the engine.” I shuddered as he slammed the trunk down and felt Sam’s hand quickly placed on my shoulder. “Are you okay?” I shook my head and allowed Sam to help me into the passenger seat. “Okay, breathe.” I did as I was told and listened to the next instructions as Sam dished them out. Finally, I was able to catch my breath and relax in the seat. “Okay, Steve. Let’s get you home.” I nodded my head and buckled up. As Sam drove to my place, I kept a tight grip on my left sleeve. “Hey, are you going to be okay this round? I mean, by yourself.” Sam asked after the third time he glanced over at me. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Once I get back to my normal routine, I’ll be good as gold.” I stated as I loosened my grip on my sleeve. The memories of this deployment were trying to find a way back into my head, but I was fighting them. “Not an easy deployment this time around?” “No, it was pretty messy.” I said as I felt a few tears roll down. “Well, you know I’m here for you. I can’t legally be your councilor, but I’m available when you need me.” “Thank you, Sam. I do appreciate everything you do for me.” Sam smile and stated, “We’ve been through so much as a team, Steve, you’re basically family to me now.” I smiled and nodded my head. Sam and I were the only child in our families, so the bond we shared was strong, especially when we were active duty together. Sam nodded his head and pulled up into the parking lot of my complex. “Okay. Home sweet home.” Sam said as we got out of the car after parking. I grabbed my bag and took a deep breath to calm myself. “You might want these.” Sam stated as he handed me my key ring that I gave him when he dropped me off for my deployment six months ago. “Thanks, Sam.” I took the keys and we headed inside. “Welcome back, Steve!” the receptionist stated when I walked into the building. “Thanks, Sharon. It’s good to be back.” Sharon smiled and pulled out a box. “I kept all your mail together for you.” “Thanks!” I said as I took the box. Sam shook his head once we entered the elevator and stated, “That girl likes you.” I rolled my eyes and said, “Not my type.” Sam looked at me in shock which caused me to laugh. “She’s not my type, Sam!” I repeated as we stepped out. “And what is your type?” “You’ll know when I know.” Sam rolled his eyes as I opened my apartment door.


	3. Bucky

After my first class of the day, I knew it was going to be a long day as I rushed to meet some friends for lunch. “Hey Buck!” I smiled when I saw Natasha Romanoff-Barton get up from her seat to hug me. “Hey girl. How’s your day going?” Nat shrugged her shoulders and stated, “All but one of my classes have been cancelled due to issues. Clint has a full work load today, so he won’t be joining us.” I sighed and sat down. “I only have two cancelled, but it’s still going to be a long day. And Clint must be thrilled about that.” I watched her smile as she took my hand. “You know Clint. Food and coffee are his best friends!” I laughed and squeezed her hand. “When are you going to take this off?” I watched her play with the ring on my finger and sighed, “It’s brought me luck so far.” Nat rolled her eyes and said, “I’m going to take you to the bars on Sunday and help you get a date!” I chuckled and said, “A lot of people in the area aren’t my type. Besides, I rather focus on my degree then trying to find someone to please.” Natasha shook her head and handed me a twenty-dollar bill. “Go get our food.” I stood up and stated, “The usual?” Nat nodded her head and I went to go order. Once I got back with our food, Nat grabbed hers and leaned back. “You are coming tomorrow night?” I took a bite of my food and stared at her. “Yeah, I knew that look was coming!” Nat said as she took another bite of her food. I rolled my eyes and stated, “If I didn’t show up it better be because I’ve got class or I’m dead.” Nat reached over and took hold of my hand. “I’m glad you know that.” “You and Pepper drilled it into all of our heads after the second time hosting it at your little rundown apartment four and a half years ago!” Nat laughed and wiped a tear away because she was laughing so hard. “Bucky, you are something else. I still wonder how you and that guy Steve you talk about so much were friends.” I bit my lip and smiled when memories of Steve Rogers and I hanging our together. “Yeah, I sometimes wonder that myself.” I stated as I played with my ring. Natasha quickly shuffled in her chair and squeezed my hand. “You okay?” “I miss him. I haven’t seen him in five years. I don’t know what happened to him after graduation. I was literally forced to pick up everything I had to move away from him.” Natasha squeezed my hand and we stayed like that for a few minutes. No talking, just her trying to comfort me with a simple hold of my hand. “I hate to cut this short, but I do have to head to the other side of campus for a class.” I said as she loosened her grip. “Stay a few more minutes. I’ll drive you over there.” I nodded my head because I knew there was no arguing with her.


	4. Steve

After Sam left, I tried to get comfortable in my surroundings. I quickly made myself some calming tea that my buddy Bruce Banner gave me after visiting his place during one of my panic attacks. I jump as soon as my phone rang and quickly answered. “Hello?” “Hey, Steve it’s Bruce! Sam called and told me you got back from your deployment.” I smiled and took a sip of my tea. “Yeah, I’m back in the states.” I tried to keep my composure as I talked to Bruce. “Well, we’ll defiantly have to get together for lunch or dinner some time.” I heard him state and chuckled. “Yeah, we’ll have to do that at some point in time.” I set down my cup and listened to Bruce catching me up to date on all the baseball games I had missed. As Bruce kept talking, I began to feel like everything was going to be okay. “You sound like you’re calmer now.” Bruce stated which startled me. “Sam told me that you were a little out of the ordinary once he left and that I give you a call.” I sighed and stated, “That sounds like Sam. I can’t seem to hide anything from him.” Bruce chuckled and added, “It’s his job, Steve. He’s trained for that kind of stuff and-” “If you’re about to tell me that I need to seek therapy when I’m not actively deployed, then you already know my answer.” Bruce sighed and stated, “That’s not what I was going to say. I know you don’t want to do therapy and I understand that. As does Sam. What I was going to say is don’t stay in your apartment. Go outside and get fresh air.” I sighed and began to shift my weight. “A buddy of mine goes to this café that’s near the college. He says it’s the best place to just unwind and take your mind off things. I suggest you check it out.” “Okay, Bruce. I’ll check the place out.” I rubbed the back of my neck and heard Bruce typing something. “Okay, I want to hear all about it afterwards. Deal?” I laughed and said he had a deal. “Alright, well I have to go.” “Okay Bruce. Thanks for the talk.” I hung up and stared at my phone. I shoved it into my jacket pocket, so I wouldn’t hear it and went to go take a hot shower. After finally collecting myself under the hot water, I decided to check out the café place Bruce’s friend said was a good place to go to clear one’s mind. I got dressed and grabbed my keys. I smiled when I saw that my car was still where I parked it. “Hello darling.” I whispered as I started my car and headed to the address that Bruce sent me in a text.


	5. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters at this point start to get longer. Have fun reading!

I was extremely happy when my second to last class of the day ended early as I headed to the café near the college. “Hey Bucky!” I smiled when I saw Pepper Potts at the counter with my favorite drink in her hand. “You know me too well, Potts!” I laughed as I took it from her. Pepper smiled and motioned towards a table in the back. “I kept the table clear for you since that’s your favorite place to work.” I shook my head and kissed her cheek. “You’re too good to me, Pepper!” “Too bad I’m already taken!” I laughed and got comfortable before pulling out all my homework. As I began working on it, I found it easy to tune out everything around me. A few times I would break out of my concentration when Pepper would bring me a refill of my coffee and I would give a little head nod. After an hour of doing all my work, I was finally done and relaxed. “I see you finally finished.” Pepper said as she took my empty cup. “Yeah, there was a lot tonight.” Pepper chuckled and said, “The guy near the window has been side glancing at you a couple times since he’s gotten here.” I took a quick glance at the guy and almost choked. The guy was none other than Steve Rogers. My heart started to skip beats remembering the days we were secretly dating. “Thanks for the insight, Potts.” Pepper nodded her head and patted my shoulder. I quickly began to pack up, making up my mind I would go over and talk to him. _Maybe we can pick up where we left off._ I thought to myself which caused a smile to form. “Bucky?” I quickly looked up and saw Steve standing in front of me. “Hi ya, Steve.” I said and couldn’t help but smile bigger. I quickly got up and hugged him tight. “I thought it was you when I walked it but wasn’t sure since you were immersed with all that paperwork.” Steve said as he pulled back and pointed to my backpack. I chuckled and said, “Yeah that’s all my electrical engineering homework and reports.” Steve nodded his head with a smile. “So, what have you been up to? I mean, it’s been five years since I’ve seen you.” I asked as I offered him the seat next to mine. “I joined the army.” I felt my jaw go lack and saw him grow hesitant. “How…how’s that life been?” “It’s been okay. Rough some years, but I made captain. How is Rebecca?” I smiled and stated, “She’s doing great! She’s part of the nursing program here at the college. I talked to her yesterday and she said that studying for her finals were kicking her butt.” Steve smiled and stated, “I could see Becca as a nurse. She’s got the heart for it.” I nodded my head and said, “How’s your mom doing?” Steve bit his lip and a single tear came down his cheek. “She passed away three weeks after our high school graduation.” I quickly grabbed his hand and told him how sorry I was. “It’s okay. She never told us she was in pain most of that year because she didn’t want us to worry about her. The cancer was taking over and she was just tired at the end. I’m just glad she saw us graduate.” I squeezed his hand and said, “I wish I had known. About her cancer and her death. I would have found a way to come for the funeral.” Steve shrugged his shoulders and said, “Wouldn’t have mattered. Ma’s wish was to be cremated, so there wasn’t one.” I sighed and said, “Still, I should have been there for your emotional support.” Steve smiled and replied, “Just the thought of you kept me going. All those times we play tricks in middle school, all the times you were by my side at the hospital, and all the times we got in trouble.” I laughed and felt his fingers intertwine with mine. “I’m glad that you’re doing well. The army must be treating you right since you look great!” Steve nodded his head and said, “Yeah, it’s been good to me. A few times the deployment gets rough, but there are times where it goes rather smoothly. It just depends on the events going on at the time.” I nodded my head as I stroked his knuckles and saw the sorrow begin to leave his eyes. “You always were the one that fought for what was right.” I whispered which received a nod from him. “And you were always the inventor. I’m proud of you. You’re fulfilling your dream of that electrical engineering degree.” I laughed and fought the urge just to get up to kiss him then noticed the time. “Well, I wish I could stay and talk more, but I have to head to my last class of the day. You don’t know how much this is killing me to just leave you here, but finals are coming up for the semester and I rather not fail any of them.” Steve laughed and replied, “I understand, Buck. You haven’t changed a bit when it comes to your education. Anyway, I’m in town until my next deployment. Maybe we can hang out later.” I smiled as I took his hand and squeezed it. “I would love that.” Steve nodded his head and quickly wrote down my cell phone number. “If you need anything, just hit me up.” Steve smiled sweetly as I handed him my number, and before I could grab my bag to head to class, Steve planted a kiss on my hand. “I hope class goes well.” I heard him whisper when I looked at him. I smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” I tightened my grip on my bag and headed for the door. I felt my heart skipping multiple beats as I let out a little laugh. The love was still there.


	6. Steve

Seeing Bucky again made my heart skip several beats. After spending some time talking to him made me realize my love for him was still as strong as it was since the day he left Brooklyn. I had just managed to kiss his hand before he left and was surprised to receive a kiss on the cheek in return. I looked down at his number and smiled as I thought about picking up right where we left off five years ago. “So, you know Barnes huh?” The barista asked as I got up to go. I smile and nodded my head. “Yes ma’am, we went to school together.” She smiled and held out her hand. “I’m Pepper Potts. Bucky and I met our freshmen year here.” I shook her hand as I said, “I’m Steve Rogers. Bucky and I met in preschool.” Pepper seemed to be taken back and stated, “Wait? You’re _THE_ Steve Rogers?” “What does that mean?” I asked as she covered her face with her hands. “Bucky talks about you like you are his idol. And I can see why.” I felt my cheeks heat up and shoved my hands in my pockets. “I…. I’m flattered. I mean, we were close as friends, but I never knew he thought of me as an idol. It killed me to lost contact with him when he left for college. He and I went through a lot of things during school.” Pepper smiled and said, “Yeah we’ve heard those stories. You two were both adventurous during your school days.” I chuckled then added, “We were a mess. Me mostly. Bucky usually saw me in more fights than I ever saw him in.” Pepper laughed and flashed a friendly smile. “So, you and Buck met freshman year?” “Yeah, we had a math class together. I graduate last year with my degree in business and marketing. Bucky and his electrical engineering blows me away!” I shook my head to state, “That’s always been Bucky for as long as I knew him. He was always interested in how things worked, and he used to invent different things.” Pepper looked at me and said, “He used to invent things?” I nodded my head and started telling her things that Bucky would build in his free time during our school years together.  After an hour and a half talking about school and how we both enjoy Bucky’s company, I mentioned that I needed to head out. “I just got back from a deployment today and haven’t slept in my own bed for six months.” Pepper nodded her head and added, “You need that familiarity. May I add, my boyfriend and I are having game night tomorrow, you should come!” “Yeah, I would love to come.” Pepper quickly jot down the address with her number on the side and I put it in my pocket. “It was nice meeting you, Pepper. I’ll make sure to come tomorrow night for sure.” Pepper smiled a sweet smile and I walked out of the café with my heart beating faster than ever. “Breathe, just breathe.” I whispered to myself as I headed to my car. As I got in, I quickly programed both Bucky and Pepper’s number into it. I quickly started my car and began to drive to my apartment to only see Bucky waiting at the bus stop. “Do you want a ride?” I shouted as I rolled down my window. Bucky looked around and smiled. “A ride would be nice.”


	7. Bucky

As I got into Steve’s car, I realized just how cold it was outside for December. “Jeez, I need to get a better jacket for this weather.” I mumbled as I closed the door. Steve nodded his head and said, “I probably have an old army jacket I don’t wear anymore that you can have.” As soon as he said it, I could feel my cheeks burning as I bit my lip to stop a smile from forming. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that to sound weird.” Steve quickly stated as he turned onto the main road. “You know what, it’s perfectly fine. I’ve heard that army jackets are more comfortable than most jackets you can buy on the market.” I stated to try and make things less awkward. _God, I’ve missed him!_ As soon as that thought went through my head, I was biting harder on my lip to stop smiling. Once we arrived at my apartment, I couldn’t find my keys. “Great, just great.” I mumbled as I pulled out my phone to call Pepper. “Hey, did I leave my keys there at the shop?” “Yeah, you did. I was just about to call you.” I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Alright, I’ll pick them up from you in a few minutes.” Steve shot a look at me and said, “You can stay at my place if you want. Pepper invited me to game night tomorrow. You could get them then.” I looked at him and directed my conversation back to Pepper. “You invited Steve to game night?” Pepper laughed and said she did. “Fine. I’ll just stay at Steve’s and we’ll see you tomorrow night.” “Works for me, Buck. Have a good night.” “You too, Pepper.” I hung up the phone and got back into Steve’s car. “I’m sorry about this. Normally, I don’t lose my keys like this.” Steve laughed while he shook his head. “I don’t have a problem with it. Some of my buddies spend the night at my place because I have so much space.” I looked at him and couldn’t help but smiling. “So, you and Pepper got to know each other, huh?” “Yeah, we talk quite a bit. How come you never told her about all the inventions you used to make?” That caught me off guard. “You remember all those?” “Well, yeah. You were always telling me about them throughout the entire process of you creating them. I never forgot how entertained you were with your own imagination, Buck.” I bit my lip and said, “I never realized how much you liked my stupid ideas.” “They weren’t stupid, Buck. You were a genius to me and you still are. You went to college and you’re about to get your master’s. Me, I went military. All I’ve ever know is how to fight.” I rubbed the back of my neck and began to feel guilt building. I reached over and took hold of his free hand and squeezed it tight. I felt his thumb rub against my knuckles which made my stomach do flips. “What are your plans for the weekend?” I asked because I was tired of the quiet and wanted to hear his voice fill the car. “I’ve got nothing plan except this game night we’re going to. I might go grocery shopping sometime on Sunday. I’ve probably only got canned foods, possibly a few good frozen items. There’s no telling what a buddy of mine has stocked up in my freezer.” I laughed and felt his hand squeeze mine. “You must have some good friends if they are willing to stock up your freezer.” “Yeah, I can’t seem to shake this guy.” I felt my body tense up a little, remembering what Sam had said to me that morning. _Yeah, I can’t seem to shake this guy._ I bit my lip realizing those were the same words I got told that morning. “Hey, you okay?” I snapped out of my thought and smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just thinking about something that got said to me this morning.” Steve nodded his head and parked his car in a parking lot. “Oh, this place is nice.” I said as I climbed out of the car. Steve opened the door for me and I followed him to the elevator. “I live on the fifth floor.” Steve said as I hit the button. I felt the shift of the elevator and lost my balance, causing Steve to catch me by the waist. “Sorry, I should have told you that the elevator can act up.” I nodded my head and took a step closer to Steve’s body. “Thanks for catching me” I whispered. “You’re welcome.” Steve said as our lips got closer, but we quickly broke apart when the door opened to reveal the fifth floor. I felt all the emotions I had been holding back wanting to burst from the seams, but I kept myself cool as we walked to his apartment door.


	8. Steve

Once we walked into my apartment, Bucky’s jaw dropped. “I thought you said you had an apartment, not something that looks like a penthouse! My little apartment isn’t as grand! Your place makes mine look like a cheap heap.” I placed my keys in the bowl next to the door and turned to face him. “When I was looking for a place to live in, the only criteria when searching was to find a place that was better than what I grew up in. I didn’t know there was a difference. My buddy Sam Wilson helped me find this place.” Bucky turned to look at me in surprise. “You know Sam?” I nodded my head as he added, “He and I met my third year here. How did you two met?” I rubbed my arm and looked at my feet. “We served together. He and his buddy Riley. Riley’s death hit him so hard that he retired. He sometimes is my therapist, even though he really can’t be legally, but since he’s my friend he does it.” Bucky nodded his head, stating, “Yeah, that sounds like Sam. He tried to get inside my head, but I’ve figured out how to block him out.” I laughed at his remark then showed Bucky to one of the spare rooms. “Laundry room is down the hall and there is a bathroom in each bedroom. Also, um, I have a security system set up. If you see me in the office, that’s what I’m checking on.” I stated as I watched him get settled. Bucky nodded his head and turned to look at me. “Thank you for letting me stay at your place.” I shrugged my shoulders and told him it wasn’t a big deal. “But it is a big deal, Steve.” “I don’t see it that way, Buck. It’s just like we were back in school. We used to do this almost every night.” I stated as I noticed Bucky was inching closer to me. “Yeah, but that’s when we were younger, and I-” I quickly cut him off as I pulled him closer to allow our lips to meet. I felt his hands land on my waist as mine held his face to keep him close. Bucky pulled me closer and I moved my hands to his waist. Bucky soon had me up against the door frame, kissing me tenderly. I felt his hips swaying as he rubbed up against me and I felt my cock twitching as I realized how much I wanted to feel his body against mine again. I allowed my hands to find his and was surprised to find something there. A ring. I quickly pulled back and pushed him back. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” “Steve-” I took a few more steps away and stated, “I’ll see you in the morning.” I quickly rushed to my room and shut the door. I could feel the tears coming down silently. I was too late. Someone else had the one person I had ever loved. I slowly got dressed for bed and curled up in the covers. I felt like I was sinking and allowed my body to be wrapped in the familiar comfort of my own bed. As much as I tried, I couldn’t help but cry. My heart was broken from heartbreak and I felt a panic attack coming on. I tried to breath but found myself hyperventilating. I gripped my pillow and focused on calming myself down. I curled back up into a ball and pulled the covers over my head as I tried to get the sensation of kissing Bucky out of my head. I realized I couldn’t control my episode and began to panic more. I felt trapped and didn’t know for how long.


	9. Bucky

I sat on the bed in shock. After five years apart, I finally found Steve and we were picking up right where we left off. I kept running the scene through my mind, trying to figure out what caused him to end it so quickly. I placed my head in my hands and felt the familiar shape on my fingers. The ring. I quickly looked at it and sighed. It had been my father’s wedding ring that my mom gave me on my first day of college. “Oh no.” I moaned softly realizing that’s what scared Steve off. I quickly pulled it off and shoved it into my backpack. I quickly got changed into the pajamas that were in the dresser, then tried to get settled into the bed. Sadly, all I could think about was the look of hurt on Steve’s face after he pulled away from the kiss. The kiss. I sighed and smiled as I imagined his lips against mine again. I smiled at the thought of how I had him pinned against the door frame and how our cocks were rubbing against each other’s. “Damn it, Barnes.” I whispered as I got up to go look for Steve as my dick started to yearn for contact. Finding Steve’s room wasn’t hard to do. His room was the only other one with the door closed. I had to stop myself before entering his room to try and calm myself down. “I’m just going to sleep with him. Nothing physical tonight.” I mumbled to myself. As I got closer, I could hear sniffles and realized Steve was crying. I creaked open the door and saw him curled up in the covers. I carefully padded over and sat on the bed as I rubbed his back. “Buck?” I heard his pitiful voice come out from under the covers. “Yeah, it’s me. Scoot over.” I said as I got under the covers with him. “What are you doing?” He said as he quickly sat up. I realized that he was having a panic attack and I knew I needed to help calm him down. I placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him tenderly. “Enjoying your company. I’ve missed it so much these past five years. It’s a welcoming thing.” Steve pulled back and shook his head. “Bucky, we can’t.” I could see him shaking and noticed his breathing wasn’t steady and getting hitched in his throat. “Steve, baby, you need to calm down. You’re going to make yourself sick!” I said as I pulled him closer to me. “Can’t… you’re not…” I placed my lips on his then said, “That was my father’s wedding ring.” Steve’s eyes lit up as I continued. “Mom gave it to me on my first day of college as a good luck charm. I just never took it off. It helped keep people away for the longest time.” I wiped the tears away from his face with my thumbs and pulled him closer. I noticed his breathing began to slow down and his body stopped shaking. “I love you, Steve Rogers. I never stopped loving you since the day I had to leave Brooklyn. I have hoped these past five years that I would find you again and pick up right where we were. And here we are in Jersey laying together side by side, which couldn’t make me happier.” I kissed him passionately and I felt him wrapped his arms around my waist. “I’ve hoped for that too. Never thought I’d find you in New Jersey, but I’ll take it because I thought about you all the time and just that is what keeps me going. I’m glad we found each other again and that you’re not somebody else’s man.” Steve whispered as he began to act like himself again. I chuckled as I kissed him tenderly as I felt his hands on my waist. I began to feel my cock twitch again and I began to focus on just kissing the man I love. Steve began to kiss down my neck and I felt the heat build in my gut. “Steve.” I whispered as he brought his lips back up to meet mine. I felt sleep suddenly come over me, but I tried to fight it. Steve began to lay me against the mattress as he kept kissing me tenderly. I stroked his cheek and welcomed his body next to mine. “You’re getting sleepy.” I heard him whisper and I just hummed my response against his lip. Steve broke apart the kiss and laid his head on my shoulder. “Your panic attack must have taken a toll on you.” I whispered to only feel his head nodding in response. As we laid together, I could tell how tight his body was and began to make circles on his back. I soon felt the shift in weight as his eyes finally closed, sending him into a peaceful sleep. I pulled the covers over us and allowed sleep to overtake me as well.


	10. Steve

I woke up to dark brown hair all in my face. At first, I was startled then quickly remembered last night. Bucky was next to me. The one person I wanted in my life the most was here and in _my_ bed. I smiled at that thought and kissed his cheek gently, before climbing out of bed to make breakfast. I turned on the coffee marker and began to make the pancake batter. As I was flipping the first pancakes, Bucky finally emerged from the bedroom with extreme bedhead. “Good morning.” I said as I watch him reach for the cup of coffee I was placing in front of him. I had to quickly focus on the pancakes to try and not laugh at Bucky trying to push hair out of his face, so he could drink out of the mug. After taking a few sips, he slipped one arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. “Morning.” He whispered into my ear before going back to his coffee. “Pancakes should be ready in a few minutes.” I stated as I placed more batter onto the griddle. Bucky nodded his head as he set his empty cup down, before wrapping his other arm around my waist to only lay his head against my back. “You’re warm.” He purred against my back. I smiled then tensed up when I felt his hand going down my pants. “Bucky.” I mumbled and tried to focus on the pancakes and not his hand on my twitching cock. “How did you sleep last night?” I heard him mumble and I was taken back as he began to massage what was in his hand. “I, uh, to be honest, that’s the first decent night sleep I’ve had since I join the army.” I felt Bucky’s arms tighten around my waist as he let go of my member and brought them back onto my stomach as I felt his head lift off my back. “You’re joking? That was your best night of sleep in five years?” I nodded my head then found him turning me around to look straight at my face. “Steve, that’s not healthy. How are you still you?” I shrugged my shoulders and said, “Well, when I’m deployed, sometimes sleep is interrupted by alarms, orders being barked, or gun fire.” I could tell I wasn’t making a great case, because I could see the fear in Bucky’s eyes forming. “How do you deal with all that?” I heard him whisper as he placed his head on my chest. I held him tight and replied, “Training and tolerance. A lot of training and tolerance.” I stroked his back and felt his tears hitting my shirt. I picked him up by the waist and turned to face the oven when I smelled the pancakes burning. Bucky’s head snuggled closer into my chest like he was trying to feel my heart beat. Keeping one arm around Bucky, I quickly took care of the burnt pancakes and turned off the oven. “Hey, you need to eat.” I whispered into his hair and he slowly nodded his head. As he pulled back, all I saw were the tears still coming down. I took the dish rag and carefully wiped them away. I kissed his forehead and handed him a plate of pancakes.


	11. Bucky

After hearing Steve tell me what nights were like while on deployment, all I could do was start fearing the other possibilities that could happen to him. As I ate my breakfast, I kept a tight grip on his hand. “Buck, as much as I appreciate you wanting to hold my hand, I would like to keep blood circulation in it. I’ve had to many surgeries done on my left hand to lose it because you’re holding it too tight.” Steve said as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. I quickly loosened up my grip and quickly finished my breakfast. “What happened to your hand?” I asked as I shifted in my seat. Steve sighed and said, “A bomb went off near it. I had surgery to keep the nerves and bones intact. I couldn’t use it for six months.” I had to fight tears back as he told me the story and I knew he was always going to be in danger. Steve shook his head as I quickly put our plates in the sink then came back to the table to grab his hand again. “Buck, what’s wrong?” I bit my lip as he stood up and pulled me close. I snuggled my head into his neck. “I guess I’m just worried about you.” Steve pressed his forehead against mine and held me tight. “It’s okay, babe. I promise, I’m okay.” I nodded my head and tried to stop crying. I soon felt being picked up and carried to the couch. As I laid in his arms, I realized how much he was trying to keep his composure at the current moment. “Steve?” “Yes, baby?” I felt my cheeks become flush as I said, “Are you really okay right now?” I looked up and saw signs of tears on his cheek. “I never thought I would be back in a relationship with you. And to top it all, I never thought you would be the kind of person that cared so much about my well being.” I kissed his lips and laid back down. “I didn’t realize how much I missed you until I saw you yesterday.” Steve whispered as he stroked my back, which made me tear up again. “I regretted leaving you after graduation.” I added. I felt Steve shift and sit me up. “You regretted leaving? Why?” “Because we did everything together and we _were_ together! We used to get told we were the cutest couple throughout high school. We both wanted to go to the same college and we didn’t. I was devastated when you told me you couldn’t afford college because of your medical bills.” Steve nodded his head then something dawned on me. “How did you get so healthy?” He pulled me closer and said, “I wish I could tell you, but I can’t. I had to sign so many papers and I’ve been sworn to secrecy. All I can tell you is, I have the military and an organization to thank.” I nodded my head and decided not to pry for Steve’s safety. Steve stroked my cheeks and I leaned in to kiss him gently. I felt his arms wrap around my waist tighter and our kissing became more frantic like we couldn’t get enough of each other. I felt my cock begin to yearn for contact as it grew harder against my sweatpants. I jolted in shock when I felt Steve get full grasp of my ass and chuckled. “Oh, how I’ve missed this.” I whispered then screamed when I was thrown onto the floor with Steve’s full body climbing on top of me. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Steve whispered as I felt his hand lay on top of my bulge and begin to rub, making me feel the heat grow in my gut. Steve slid up my shirt and began to kiss my abdomen and chest. I could feel my heart pounding as he kissed every inch and my cheeks flush as he licked up my neck. “I love picking up right where we left off.” Steve whispered into my ear before biting it and I laughed. “Yeah, we had sex right before graduation.” Steve chuckled and said, “I remember hiding in the guy’s locker room at the school, with our graduation gowns stuffed in my backpack. You had me up against the wall because I was smaller then.” “I remember my dick inside you. I remember I got you to scream so loud that we thought we would get found.” Steve chuckled as I felt his hands barely curls inside my pants to hold a tight grip on my ass. I ran my fingers through his hair and felt my hole trying to clench around something that wasn’t there. Yet. “How about we take this somewhere more comfortable.” I whispered as I broke for air. Steve smiled as he gathered in his arms and carried me into his bedroom.


	12. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get heated in this chapter and the next! Have fun reading!

I laid Bucky onto the bed and began kissing him passionately. I felt the heat building in my gut as my hands wandered all over his body as he pulled me closer to him with every kiss. I carefully lifted him up and threw him closer to the pillows as I positioned myself between his legs. Bucky laughed as I began to kiss his neck and felt his hands on my ass. I growled into his neck and felt him shutter beneath me which only made me want him more. “Steve, please.” I heard Bucky moan as I grabbed hold of his waist to push him down into the mattress as I kissed him more forcefully. I felt his arms grow lose around my body and soon found his hands holding my wrists. “What do you want me to do, baby doll?” I growled against his neck. I glanced up and could see his cheeks getting redder. “Take me.” I smiled and helped him take his shirt off and began to kiss his torso. With every kiss, I felt him shiver with excitement. “Steve, _please_!” I felt my cock twitch as he pleaded with such distress. I smiled and remembered that when he would plead in distress, he usually became more impatient. I sat up and slowly pulled down the sweatpants off his hips and kissed above his boxer lining. Bucky began to whimper and kicked off the pants. I chuckled and began to kiss his clothed cock. “STEVE!” I quickly looked up and his lips were soon connected with mine as he pulled me down. Soon my shirt was off and being thrown across the room. I began to kiss and suck bruises into the skin of the only person I had ever loved. “Please fuck me.” Bucky whispered breathlessly into my ear as I sucked on his neck. I positioned myself, so I could look at him. “I won’t-” “Steve!” “Until you tell me you love me.” I whispered smugly as I began to mark my territory with my teeth. Bucky placed his hands on my cheeks and began to kiss me again. “Steve, I never stopped. I will be the one you wake up next to. I will be the one you come home to after a deployment. I will be the one that calms you down at night. I will never stop loving you. I will be whatever you want me to be now and forever. And I say all that because I deeply, truly love you. No matter what people say, I was meant for you and you were meant for me. I will fight for you every damn day!” I could feel the pride swell inside my gut as our lips connected for a long, tender kiss. “Okay. I’m going to go get something, so we can be safe about this.” I whispered but was surprised when Bucky chuckled as he kissed me more passionately. “Steve, don’t even worry about it. I haven’t done this since that day.” I kissed him gently and smiled. “I could never have sex with anyone but you.” I whispered as I ran my hands down his sides. “Steve, stop talking and fuck me!” He demanded as he nudged his nose into my neck. “Well then, I think I’m going to enjoy this. You’re just as bossy as you were five years ago.” Bucky hummed against my neck and I kissed him hard enough to leave a new bruise.  


	13. Bucky

The touch of Steve’s skin against mine was just how I remembered. With every touch, I felt like I was back in high school discovering his body for the first time all over again. “You have to let go so I can take the rest of my clothes off.” Steve whispered as he tried to sit up. I chuckled then was glued to the sight of his body as he began to strip in front of me. Once his pants were off, I could finally see how built he was and several scars covering different areas of his body. Immediately, I knew they were from his deployment and every one of them had a story. _Not right now!_ I told myself and I pulled him closer to kiss him tenderly. “I love you.” He whispered as he got between my legs and slid my boxers off. I was about to say something, but a rush of emotions come over as soon as his mouth was around my twitching cock. I gripped the sheets tight and tried to steady my breathing. The memories and familiar feeling of having his mouth against my member was overwhelming, but amazingly sweet. I closed my eyes then felt his lips kissing up to my neck. “Steve.” I whispered as he kissed me tenderly. “You okay?” Steve whispered as he nudged his nose into my neck. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just forgot how amazing you feel against my cock.” I stated as I stroked his hair. Steve smiled and dove back into kissing me fiercely. Having Steve’s body against mine again was overstimulating. Everywhere my hands wondered, it was like I was back in my bedroom in Brooklyn when nobody was home or hiding in the closet at his place in the dark, silently making love so nobody would know. “Hey, Steve, do you remembered when your mom found out that we were active?” Steve chuckled and replied, “Yeah, I do. She wasn’t surprised one bit and she would leave the house whenever we said we wanted alone time.” I laughed remembering that being our code word around Sarah Rogers when we wanted to have sex. “We were some messed up teenagers.” I laughed as Steve kissed down my body. “Yeah we were. I’m just thankful that Ma was okay with it and let us do it without your mother knowing. We almost got caught that one time they came back early because Rebecca got sick at dance class.” I rolled my eyes remembering how we had to frantically put on our clothes and pray my mother didn’t figure out what occurred. Lucky for us, Becca helped us out by spraying us with cologne and washing our faces with wet rages. “Steve, baby, I miss you inside me.” I whispered. “Then roll over so I can fill you up, baby doll.” I pushed him off me and began to turn over onto my stomach. Steve immediately began to kiss the back of my neck as he positioned himself. “Are you sure you want this? It’s been a long time since I’ve fucked you.” “I do, Steve. I really do and god damn it, I’ve missed you fucking me into the mattress. Those memories are the greatest in my mind.” Steve kissed and sucked at my neck. I felt my body being pinned to the mattress and I knew what was coming. I gasped when I felt him sliding into me. “Oh god.” I whispered breathlessly and gripped the sheets as he began to thrust deeper inside me. “Holy shit, your cock is huge now!” I mumbled as I felt him go deeper in me. The pain started to get enjoyable as Steve went faster the longer he was thrusting. “You’re just as I remember.” Steve whispered into my ear as he licked up my back and down again. “Promise me you won’t stop.” I mumbled as he began to thrust even harder. I soon was becoming covered with sweat and completely breathless. I could hear Steve’s breathing becoming caught in his throat as he kept up the momentum. “Steve, please baby, make me come!” I moaned as I felt his hands gripping my waist harder. I knew I was going to be bruised along my waist and on my shoulders and I was going to love it. “Bruising me is new.” I breathlessly stated as Steve bit down on my shoulder. I rolled my hips to take more of him in as I felt his cum inside of me. “I’m stronger now.” Steve stated once his mouth let go of my shoulder before he began sucking harder on the bite he just left. I began to cry as he kept thrusting harder and harder inside me, trying to get me to cum. Steve kept kissing me anywhere his lips found causing me to shutter with every touch. “Relax, baby doll, I’m going to take good care of you.” Steve whispered into my ear before he bit down on my other shoulder, making me breathless. I felt my whole body erupt in trembles as the thrusting became more painfully slow. “Steve, don’t stop. Please.” I moaned as I felt his teeth marking his territory on my flesh. I soon felt his hand travel down to grab hold of my neglected cock and he began to massage it as he kept his momentum. “How does that feel?” He whispered as I shuttered under his touch. “Amazing. I... I think... fuck… I’m close… Steve, I’m close!” I bit the pillow in front of me as I felt him cum again inside me but that couldn’t stop the scream I let out when I finally came. As soon as it happened, I knew that was not something Steve was ready to hear. I felt him pull out and heard him fall to the floor. I quickly got up and pulled him close, feeling the tears on my bare chest. “Breathe, Steve. You need to breathe.” I whispered when I realized he was hyperventilating. I quickly pulled him up once his breathing was regulated and led him to the shower to wash us off. After getting cleaned up and dressed, I took him to the spare room I was supposed to sleep in. As I got him to lay next to me, I began to stroke his back while carefully kissing him tenderly. Between every kiss, I would tell him I loved him and that he would be okay. I didn’t stop until he was finally asleep. As I listened to him breathing, I knew that this relationship was going to be different than the type we once had. _I must have caused a panic attack_. I thought to myself and made a mental note to try not to do that again. “I will protect you.” I whispered as I kissed his forehead. I pulled the covers up and decided I needed a nap as I dreamed about the sex I just had with the man I love.


	14. Steve

I woke up to a phone ringing and Bucky reaching over to answer his cell phone. “Hello?” Bucky asked as he rubbed on of his eyes which informed me he had gotten some sleep. I tried to get out of his embrace, but he only tightened it. I placed my head on his chest just as he stated, “Yes Pepper, we’re still coming tonight.” I gripped the covers and tried to collect myself, then felt Bucky making circles on my back. I soon relaxed and stared up at Bucky. He smiled and stated, “Yes, Pepper. I can bring the sodas.” I nodded my head and closed my eyes as I listened to the rest of Bucky’s conversation with Pepper. “Okay, Pepper. We’ll see you tonight. Bye.” Bucky ended the call and tossed him phone across the room. “Why did you do that?” I asked as he began to kiss me gently. “Only you require my attention.” I laughed as I curled up closer to him. Bucky took hold of my hand as I repositioned myself relieving the weight off my left shoulder. “Is your shoulder hurting?” Bucky asked as he rubbed my back. “Yeah, my left shoulder got knocked out of place two years ago. I had to undergo two surgeries to make sure it was going to be capable of any physical movement.” Bucky kissed my forehead and said, “Well, if you need to move to stay off it, just let me now.” I placed my head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat, knowing I was going to be safe in his arms. “I’m sorry about earlier.” I stated to only have Bucky state, “It wasn’t your fault. I caused it and now I know what to do next time. And I say that because I love you.” I felt the guilt leave as our lips met. As we kissed I moved my hands, so they laid perfectly on his hip bones. “Steve, honey, as much as I would love more physical contact, I think we need to save that for another night. I can hide the bruises you already left fine, but if anymore show up our friends are going to know something is up.” I laughed and agreed with him. “I rather they not know we’ve already jumped the gun.” I added as Bucky smiled in the kiss I was planting on his lips.  “I hope you’re hungry. I ordered a pizza.” Bucky stated when we broke apart which caused me to laugh. “Yeah, pizza sounds great right now.” I stated as we both got out of the bed. I started fixing the bed just as Bucky got a call that the pizza had arrived. “I’ll go downstairs and get it.” He said as he started to put his shoes on. “Okay. I’ll get the plates out so when you get back, we can start eating.” Bucky gave me the thumbs up and walked out the door. I went to the kitchen and pulled out what we were going to need for lunch. I opened my fridge and gave myself a mental high five because I had two bottled drinks left. I grabbed them just as Bucky came back. “Oh man! I haven’t seen bottled Cheerwine in forever!” Bucky stated as he put the pizza on the counter. I smiled and stated, “Sam gets them for me. He knows it’s something that I like so he buys them. The only thing I let him buy me.” Bucky laughed and took a bottle from my hand. “Here’s to sharing friends without knowing!” “I’ll drink to that!” As we chilled on the couch and ate, Bucky started telling me about a few of the people I would meet tonight. “Natasha means well, but she can come off strong. Her husband Clint will try to keep her in line, but he’s not always successful. You already know Sam, Bruce, and Pepper. Everyone else is pretty chill but if you feel uncomfortable, let me know.” I nodded my head then shoved my feet underneath his warm body. “Dude! Your feet are cold!” Bucky chuckled as he threw pepperoni at me which I managed to catch it in my mouth to his amazement. “So, what are we going to tell your friends?” I asked and saw a smile form on his face.


	15. Bucky

“Knowing my friends, they will figure out we’re together within minutes. No use in hiding the fact that we’re together, but they don’t need to know where we are in the relationship.” I stated as I took a swig of my drink. Steve smiled then curled his toes against my ass. “Hey!” I shouted as I maneuvered to sit directly on his feet. I felt the vibration of his laugh and saw a smile form onto his face. “I’ve missed messing with you.” Steve stated as he put his plate on the coffee table. I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “What time do we need to leave so we can be on time for game night?” Steve stated as he tried to find a clock. “Probably around five-thirty. It doesn’t start until seven, but we have to stop and buy sodas.” I stated as I got up. “Well, I have some clothes you can borrow so you’re not in that outfit from yesterday.” Steve mentioned as he took the plates to the kitchen. “Cool. Where at?” I stated as I walked towards his bedroom. “Bottom drawer of my dresser. You can’t miss them.” He yelled out as I entered the room. I went over to the dresser and squatted down to open the bottom drawer. As I looked through the clothes to see what I wanted to wear, I saw a little red box. Curious, I grabbed it and felt my breath get caught in my throat. In the little red box was a blue ring. _This is my sign as a promise that one day, I will propose to you because I will marry you._ My own words rang in my head as I looked at the ring I gave Steve our senior year of high school. “I didn’t keep it.” I whispered to myself but heard Steve add, “How could you? We were forced to go separate ways.” I quickly turned around and saw him standing at the door. “Yet, you kept the ring.” Steve nodded his head and walked over to me. “Of course, I kept it. It was the last thing you gave me. I kept wearing it until I went to boot camp. I bought that red box to keep it safe.” I played with the simple blue band and felt his arms wrap around my waist. “I wanted to marry you so bad.” I stated as looked up into his eyes. Steve rested his forehead on mine and kissed my nose making me smile. “I know, baby. I wanted to marry you too.” I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that for a few minutes, as I tried to think about how we could enjoy the evening without me constantly at his side. “What are you thinking about?” Steve must have noticed my hesitation and began to stroke my back. “How are we going to survive the night at my friend’s house? Honestly, we’re like two lovers that don’t want to be separated again.” I whispered as I looked back at the ring. “We could get married.” I looked up at him and saw that he had the look of total seriousness in his eyes. “Really? You want to do that?” I asked as I gathered his face into my hands. “We said we would marry each other five years ago. We still have those feeling now. Five years never changed our love for each other, just ourselves.” I couldn’t help but smile and kiss him tenderly. Steve pushed the hair out of my face before saying, “I’m serious, Buck. I don’t mean that as a joke or just an out of nowhere answer. Marry me. Please. I don’t think I could keep living without you anymore. I don’t want to go on another deployment knowing I’m leaving you behind and haven’t made that commitment you to. I’d think that would kill me before a bullet would.” I felt the tears coming down and I wiped away the ones on Steve’s cheeks. “We’d need a witness.” I stated as I kissed him gentle. “Your sister was always a huge supporter of our relationship. Do you think she would come?” I laughed at his comment before saying, “Knowing Becca, she’ll scream at me then agree to come.” Steve smiled as he just held me close to his body. “I love you so much, Steve. I want to keep my promise.” Steve smiled as he kissed me gently on the lips before he got down on one knee. “Marry me.” I smiled and bent down to kiss him. “Yes.”


	16. Steve

Bucky and I ran to my car hand in hand and quickly left the parking lot. “Hey Becca, how quick can you get to the court house?” Bucky said when his sister answered the phone. I felt Bucky grab my free hand as he said, “No, I’m not in any trouble!” I let out a little laugh and squeezed his hand when he said, “I’m getting married.” I could hear Becca screaming on the other end as Bucky removed the phone from his ear. “What do you mean you’re getting married! To who?” Bucky put the phone on speaker and I said, “Hello Rebecca.” Silence was heard before we heard tears falling. “Oh my god! You two found each other? After all this time?” “Of course, we did, sis. We were meant for each other.” Bucky said with a smile. “Then you can bet your ass that I will be at the court house!” I heard her grab something and a door slamming shut. “Screw what Mom thinks! I’m supporting this!” Becca said as a car engine started up. “Thank you, Becca. We’ll see you when we get there.” When the phone call ended, I asked “What did Becca mean about what your mom thinks?” Bucky sighed and said, “That’s the reason we moved. She found out that I was super serious about marring you after high school. To be honest, I wanted to marry you after your birthday that summer.” I smiled after that comment and Bucky continued to say, “She thought that if she could remove you out of my life, then I would forget about you, but she was wrong. I spent five years thinking about finding you and picking up right where we left off.” I tightened my hold on Bucky’s hand and stated, “Ma died hoping we would find each other again and get married one day. She was just as broken as I was when you disappeared.” I could see the tears rolling down his check as he said, “We’re finally doing it. We’re finally doing it, Sarah.”  I couldn’t help but let a few tears fall at the thought of how happy my mother would be to know this day was happening. “There’s Becca!” Bucky said as we pulled into the parking lot near the court house. “Steve!” Becca screamed as soon as I got out of the car and jumped into my arms. “Hey little bear!” I laughed as I hugged her tight. “Oh my gosh, you are fucking built!” She stated as she playfully punched me in the arm. I laughed and hugged her tight. “Missed you too!” Becca laughed then hugged her brother. “I am super happy for you! Mom is going to be pissed off when she finds out!” Bucky nodded and added, “She’ll probably pull out all the funding she was giving us to go to college.” Becca immediately seemed worried, so I quickly added, “Well, if she does, I don’t want you to worry about it.” “Steve, she’s the reason we’re in school.” Bucky said but I kissed him before adding, “If it gets taken away, I don’t want you to worry. My job pays extremely well. I don’t want either of you to worry about finding a way to pay for college. I’ve got it covered.” Becca’s jaw dropped drastically, and all Bucky could do was kiss me passionately. “Okay you two. Let’s get you two finally married!” Becca said as she grabbed our hands. As we walked to the court house door, I knew I was ready for this change. “I love you.” I quietly whispered to Bucky as we walked in. Bucky smiled and squeezed my hand. “I love you too.”


	17. Bucky

“Mom is going to flip!” Becca laughed when we walked out of the court house. Steve smiled and pulled me closer to his side. “I can’t wait to be the one that tells her.” I stated as I looked at the envelope that held the marriage certificate and copies of the paperwork we had to fill out. Becca nodded her head and stated, “I’ll keep quiet until you tell her. Hopefully she doesn’t take her anger out on me when she does.” “And if she does, you come to my place.” Steve stated as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Thanks, Steve. It feels great to have you as my brother-in-law now.” Steve nodded his head with a huge smile forming on his face. “You two should share phone numbers just in case shit goes down.” I stated, and they immediately did. “So, what are you guys going to do our your ‘wedding’ night.” Becca stated with air quotes. “Go buy sodas and pray we’re not late for game night.” Steve said as he glanced at the time in horror. “OH SHIT!” I shouted as I grabbed his hand and the three of us ran to the parking lot. “Text me when you get back to the house.” I said as I quickly hugged my sister. “I will and have fun!” Becca shouted as Steve started the car. We quickly pulled out and I watched in my mirror Becca getting in her car and drive the other way. “I can’t believe we’re going to be late!” I mumbled as I ran my hand through my hair. Steve chuckled and stated, “How do we want to explain it to them?” “Traffic and too many people in line at the store.” I stated as Steve dropped me off at the door once we arrived at a nearby grocery store. I ran in and grabbed three 2-liter drinks, rushed to check out, then ran outside to climb back into the car. “Punch it!” I stated as Steve pressed on the gas to head to Pepper and Tony’s place. I kept checking the time on my phone and began to pray I didn’t receive a text from either Pepper or Natasha. “I’m assuming that’s the house!” Steve laughed once we turned onto the correct street. I smiled and saw the multiple cars parked outside my friend’s house. “Yeah, that’s Tony’s house. Pepper moved in with him only three months ago.” I stated as Steve parked the car. The two of us ran up the driveway and I quickly knocked. “Six fifty-nine! We made it!” Steve whispered when we heard footsteps coming towards the door. “There you are!” Pepper shouted as she opened the door to let us in. “Sorry we’re late.” I stated as I headed for the kitchen to put the sodas in the fridge. “Natasha was about to call and chew your ass out.” Pepper stated as she followed with Steve not too far behind. “Well, we’re here.” I stated and gave her a hug. “I’m glad you are here. I don’t think the guys would have wanted to hear Natasha screaming at you for good, solid twenty minutes over you being late.” Pepper said as she pulled back and ruffled my hair. I laughed and said, “Don’t worry, Pep. We won’t be late. Like ever!” Pepper chuckled and tightened her hug around my waist.


	18. Steve

Pepper let go of Bucky and turned towards me. “Welcome to our home.” “Thank you. It’s absolutely lovely.” I said as I welcomed the hug she wanted to give me. “Well I’ll be damned! Steven Grant Rogers, what the hell are you doing here?” I turned around and saw my friend Tony Stark walk out of the hallways and welcomed him into a hug. “I got invited by Pepper.” I said as we broke apart. “My girlfriend invited you? When did you two met?” I blushed and stated, “I didn’t know she was your girlfriend. We met yesterday when I was at the coffee shop she works at.” Tony laughed and clapped my shoulder. “Man, it’s good to see you. I mean, the last time I saw you was two years ago.” I nodded my head and said, “Yeah, it’s great to see you too! How are you doing? Last I had heard, you still had shrapnel near your heart.” I watched both Bucky and Pepper’s body language change then Pepper said, “How do you know about that? I mean, that wasn’t made public. And nobody at Stark Industries could have said anything because they don’t even know.” I rubbed the back of my neck as Tony stated, “Pepper, baby, Steve’s the soldier that rescued me.” Pepper quickly covered her face with her hands and I could see the tears forming. “Holy crap.” Bucky whispered as he started rubbing her shoulders. “My team and I were given the mission after we received intel that it was a group with some really bad intentions that captured Tony. We followed a paper trail and located their campsite. We went in with all intentions of going in, finding Tony, and heading home.” Tony pulled Pepper into a hug and said, “Steve’s the one that found me, carried me wrapped in his jacket to hide the chest piece, and brought me home to you. He personally took care of me on the way back to base camp and never left my side until I got on the plane to come back to the States. He became my guardian angle that day.” I noticed that Tony had tears coming down his cheek as he said the last statement and Pepper wiped away her tears then came over to hug me. “Thank you.” She whispered into my chest and I tightened the hug. “It was my duty.” I stated when she stepped back to allow Tony to embrace her again. Bucky walked over and kissed my check. “Thank you for saving my best friend.” I smiled and stroked his back when I noticed he was shaking. “It was what I was trained to do and I owe him a lot. I wouldn’t be serving my country if it wasn’t for him.” Tony reached his hand out and said “I’m glad I picked you. I guess you repaid me after all.” I laughed softly then Bucky whispered, “What would we do without you?” “I don’t know.” I pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. “You two are adorable!” Pepper stated when she noticed what was happening. “I think I’m going to be sick!” Tony joked then gave the thumbs up. I laughed softly to myself and we followed them into the game room where everyone else was. “Steve!” I waved to Bruce and Sam. They came over and gave me a hug. “It’s good to see you!” Sam stated as Bruce patted my back. “Yeah, well, Pepper invited me to come and Bucky told me she’s the kind of person you don’t say no too.” The guys laughed at my statement and I sat next to Bucky as the first round of games began. Bucky began to introduce me to the others I didn’t know. “It’s nice to finally meet you!” Natasha stated as I shook her hand. “Bucky has told us a lot about you.” Her husband Clint added as he handed me a deck of Uno cards. “Well, I’m glad to be here.” I stated as the game got started. “Warning, Tony is a beast at this game.” Sam added, and I smiled. I was ready for a challenge.


	19. Bucky

After an hour, Pepper announced that dinner was ready. We all headed to the dining room and began to load our plates up with all the delicious food that was prepared. Steve lightly rubbed his foot against my ankle and I moved my knee closer to his. “So, let me get this straight. Steve, you know Sam and Bruce because of the military?” Nat asked which Steve replied, “Sam and I served together. I’d been over to Bruce’s place a few times with Sam. When my PTSD was bad, I was usually welcomed at Bruce’s place.” “And you still are!” Bruce stated as he took a bite of his food. “I can’t believe that we were friends with both of you and didn’t know it!” Sam mentioned once he was done loading up his plate. “Yeah, it was interesting to find out when we were talking about different things last night.” I stated as I took a bite of my cheesesteak. “I think it’s cool! Keeps the friend group just a tiny bit tighter!” Clint said as he took a sip of his beer. Steve rubbed his knee against mine and said, “I’m just glad Bucky had friends he could turn too.” Natasha looked at Steve and stated, “What does that mean?” Steve took a sip of his drink and said, “We basically only hung out with each other. Most people didn’t like me, or they didn’t like Bucky. We were the outcast.” “Even when we started dating. That’s when we found out who was truly nice to us.” I added as I kicked him in the foot. “Wait, you two were dating?” Bruce said as he choked on his baked beans. I nodded my head with Steve saying, “Yeah, we started dating seventh grade and were together until graduation.” “And how about now?” Pepper asked with Tony smiling. “You are picking up right where you left off, right?” Natasha said as she stared me down. “Jeez, Nat! I didn’t know you were that involved with my relationship status!” I joked with her. “Bucky, seriously, please tell us you two are back together.” Clint said, and I saw the pleading looked in his eyes. “We’re picking up right where we left off.” I started as I smiled at my new husband and felt a little sneaky knowing none of them knew that piece of information and wouldn't for awhile. Steve smiled with happiness in his eyes and I kissed his cheek to make him blush. “You two are gross!” Bruce laughed. “Well, you told me I would know your type when you knew, Steve.” Sam added as he shook his head. “Yeah, I most certainly did.” Steve stated when he took the opportunity to take hold of my hand. I squeezed it and stated, “What are the plans for the rest of the night?” Clint wiped his mouth and stated, “After dinner, we’re going to finish the game we’ve started or ended it since it looks like Steve is having all the luck right now. I’m sorry Tony, you are getting your butt kicked.” Tony nodded his head and said, “I don’t think we should continue the Uno game because Natasha had declared, before you got here, that we promised her last time we would play Monopoly. And we all know how long that game is going to take!” I rolled my eyes and Steve stated, “Game on.” We all looked at him and I saw a wicked smile forming on his face. “I’m the reigning champ.” Steve said with full pride, causing Natasha to snapped back. “We’ll see about that.” “My wife has not been beat in ten years!” Clint stated as I saw both Nat and Steve staring each other down. “Anyway… Steve, how does it feel to be a civilian again?” Tony asked with much joy. Steve shrugged and stated, “It’s nice until I get a call to come back.” “Army’s got you on call, huh?” Sam asked which caused Steve to nod his head. “The Army and the other guys. Last mission for them was a whirlwind. I almost lost two of my men.” I could tell the atmosphere changed but Tony quickly said “Hey, at least you don’t have to work for the other guys anymore.” Steve looked at Tony and said, “Yes, I do. I’m still on contract.”  Tony suddenly spit out all his soda causing us all to yell at him. “What the hell man?” “Seriously Tony!” “Dude, what is wrong with you!” “EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Tony yelled then looked straight at Steve. “What the hell does that mean?”


	20. Steve

“It means what it means, Tony. I’m only on leave until my next deployment with the army. With the other guys, I’m always on call.” I stated in shock. I had never heard Tony growl in anger before. “No, your contract ends this year with the other guys! Tomorrow to be specific!” I shook my head and stated, “No Tony. I’m still active with them until I’m discharged.” “DISCHARGED!” We all grew tense as Tony got up and headed into a different room. “What the hell is going on?” Pepper whispered as she looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and stated, “I’m not quite sure. I’ve never seen him like this before.” We all focused on the hall and saw Tony coming back with several papers in his hand. “This is the contract you should have signed for the program with the other guys.” I looked over the papers and realized I had never seen these before. “I never saw or signed any of these papers, Tony. I would have remembered if I had.” I looked at my friend and saw the anger in his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me? I had it set up for you to be a contract agent by this month, five years from signing day, and if they wanted to renew the contact, they had to contact me. This is full of bullshit!” Tony stated as he began to pace the room. “I’m going to have a lot of words for them in the morning! This was my program! My program, my rules!” I quickly got up and placed my hands on his shoulders. “Tony, it’s okay. I’m not mad. I enjoy my job and I have an amazing team to work with! And yeah, the pay is great! I’ve never been financially stable before. These past five years have been nothing but good to me. I’m happy and I’m able to save up for the future. I’ll be able to help Bucky and his sister pay for college. You’ve given me something I never had.” Tony slumped from his straight posture and put his head on my chest. “I’m sorry. I should have stayed on top of things. I promised you I was going to be your advocate.” I pulled him into a hug and said, “Tony, don’t be hard on yourself.” Tony hugged me back and said, “I’ll try not to be.” I pushed him back and stated, “No, I’m serious! That can’t be good on your health!” “It’s not!” Pepper barked as she got up. “But, neither is you getting screwed over.” Pepper stated as she placed a hand on my shoulder. “If this program that Tony is talking about is truly his, then Stark Industries lawyers are your lawyers since Tony is the one that allowed you to be part of this program. If anything, anything at all, that is legal comes up, like signing papers, you come to us first.” I nodded my head and promised her I would. “Now that that is taken care of. Bucky, what the hell does he mean by helping you and Becca pay for college?” Sam stated in anger. Bucky sighed and said, “My mom. She never liked that Steve and I were always hanging out together. We never told her we were dating! Somehow, she found out that I was planning on spending the rest of my life with Steve. She really didn’t like it and made us move. I’m afraid that when she finds out we’re back together after all this time apart, she’ll stop helping me.” I placed my hand on Bucky’s shoulders while adding, “And we’re afraid if she takes her anger out on his sister, Becca knows she can come to my place and as soon as that happens, funding goes away for her, too.” Everyone immediately looked down at their plates and Bruce said, “I can’t believe your mom is the reason you two split up.” I sat down next to Bucky and stroked his hand. “We’re not afraid of what could happen. We’re together and we have some pretty amazing friends.” Soon everyone was smiling brightly, as Pepper quickly added, “Good. Now, how about a game of Monopoly.”


	21. Bucky

“HOW!” Natasha yelled as we all stared in shock at the board. Steve smiled proudly and stated, “I told you. I’m the reigning champ.” Natasha glared at the board as Clint stated, “After ten years, you finally got your butt handed to you, love.” Natasha shot a death glare at Clint who just smiled. “I can’t believe it. You actually beat her!” Bruce whispered in shock. “Dude, I don’t know what to think right now!” Sam said as he grabbed hold of his head. Steve took a sip of his beer and stated, “It’s just strategy.” He took another sip then added, “Oh, and knowing that she cheats.” Everyone’s head snapped to look at him when that statement was said. “She’s been cheating?” Tony asked as he pointed to Natasha, who was quiet. Steve nodded his head and said, “It’s the highest form of cheating. She’s got it down very well. You see, the trick is that you don’t get caught or noticed. Because I’m trained to notice things, I caught on to her scheme two rounds in. I took advantage of the situation and planned out in my head what I was going to do and set the trap.” “That’s why you got all of Boardwalk! You knew it would hurt her in the end!” Pepper stated as she studied the board. “Exactly. Once I had Boardwalk, I could worry about other places next to increase her chances of owing me money and building up that chance.” As Steve talked about his strategy, all I could do was chuckle. _My husband is awesome!_ I thought to myself and couldn’t help but show a smile in how proud of him I was. “Well, I think we should end the night with that!” Clint stated as he rubbed Natasha’s back. Natasha nodded which made us all agree that stopping would be a good idea. “I mean unless we want to see if Steve can cream us in other games?” Clint stated to only get another death glare from his wife. “No, I think we’ve had enough. Steve and I need to head back to his place.” I stated as I got up. “You two are living with each other already?” Sam asked with a questioning look on his face. “Oh, your keys!” Pepper shouted as she ran out of the room, then came back with my keys in her hand. “Don’t lose them again.” She said as she kissed my cheek. “Yes ma’am!” I stated as I shoved them into my pocket. Steve smiled and stated, “Bucky lost his keys yesterday, so I invited him to stay at my place. He happens to have his stuff still there.” “But, tomorrow I’ll head back to my apartment.” I stated just to get them off my back. “You better! We’re supposed to work on your essay paper since finals are next week.” Bruce said as he put away the game. I hit my head with my hand. “I forgot all about that. Yeah, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” We waved bye and headed for the door. Once we were outside, I pulled Steve into a passionate kiss. “I love you.” I whispered when I pulled back. Steve smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the car. “I love you too Bucky. And the apartment is going to feel weird with you gone tomorrow.” I nodded my head and allowed him to open my car door. “You’re such a gentleman.” “Ma didn’t raise a fool.” I laughed and just shook my head. On the ride back to the apartment, I began to feel sleep taking over me. “You tired?” “Yeah. Too much excitement for one night.” I said with a yawn. Steve nodded his head and stated, “I may not come to bed right away. I’ve got to much energy right now.” I chuckled and yawned again. “I think we did good.” I stated as I rubbed my eyes. “Yeah, I think we did too. I can’t wait to see their faces once we tell them that we’re married. Also, I want you to move in with me.” I looked at him and smiled. “Really?” “Well, yeah. I’ve got plenty of space and when I’m away, I’ll know you’re there safe.” Steve said as he took hold of my hand. I squeezed it and began to think about what all I would need to pack up. “Yeah, I like the sound of that.” I finally said when I knew I was ready for that change.


	22. Steve

Once Bucky was fast asleep in the bedroom, I went down to the gym. As I was working out, I felt like I was being watched. I took quick side glances but saw no one in the area. _Jeez, Rogers, last mission left you jumpy._ I tried to clear my head and tell myself that it was my imagination and that everything was going to be fine. I headed for the showers to clean up before heading back upstairs. As I was getting my shirt off, I felt that feeling again. I looked around and still saw no one there. _Calm down, Rogers. Everything is fine._ I thought to myself but the feeling kept nagging. I quickly picked up my stuff and decided that I would shower up in my apartment. As I climbed the stairs, the feeling started to get stronger. I quickly ran down the hallway and slammed my door shut. “Steve?” I heard Bucky call out my name and I raced into the bedroom. “Are you okay?” I asked before he could even speak. Bucky slowly nodded his head and I slid down against the door frame. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Bucky said as he quickly got out of bed. “I had a feeling I was being watched and followed.” I said as I tried to calm my nerves. Bucky sat next to me and pulled me close, so he could rub my back. “It’s okay, Steve. You’re safe now.” I began to take deep breathes and tried again to calm myself down. “Do I need to call anyone?” “No. I should be fine.” Bucky nodded his head and helped me stand up. “Well, why don’t you get a shower then join me in bed.” I chuckled and kissed his forehead, before I headed for the shower. Having the hot water on my skin felt great and I felt much better after I dried off. I got dressed and headed back into the bedroom. “Bucky?” I whispered when I noticed he wasn’t in bed. “Right here.” I looked at the doorway and saw he had a mug in his hand. “I made you hot chocolate.” Bucky stated as he handed the mug to me. “You remembered.” I whispered as I took a sip. “The only way I ever knew how to calm you down.” Bucky said as he climbed into bed. I place the mug on the night stand and climbed in next to him. “You’re good to me, Buck.” “Well, you were always my best guy.” I laid my head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat. “Do you feel better now?” Bucky asked once he started running his fingers through my hair. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his waist. “It feels good to be married.” I mumbled before I closed my eyes. “It sure does.” Bucky responded before he kissed my head. I felt him shift underneath my weight, then the hot air of his breathing. I sighed and knew that this was going to be a long night for me. As I laid next to my husband, I got the weird feeling again. _It’s nothing but my imagination. I’m fine and safe in my husband’s arms._ I tried to get comfortable again and just listen to Bucky’s heartbeat. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a noise come from the living room. I slowly got out of the bed and pulled out the pistol I had hidden beneath the bed. As I carefully headed into the living room, I scanned the room. As I got closer to the middle, I felt hands go around my mouth and a needle go into my neck. As I tried to fight, I felt the effects of the injection work causing me to pass out.


	23. Bucky

I woke up the next morning and discovered Steve was nowhere to be found. “Steve?” I called out and wandered around the loft. “Steve!” I shouted again as I grabbed my cell phone to call him. To my surprise, his cell phone was still in the house. As I headed over to pick it up, I hit my toe on something on the ground. “What the hell?” I whispered when I noticed it was a pistol. “Oh god!” I stated as I called Tony. “Hey, I need you to get to Steve’s place!” “Is everything okay?” “No! I can’t find Steve and I just found a fucking pistol on the ground!” Suddenly, I heard movement on the other end of the line. “I’ll be there as soon as I can! Text me the address!” I told him I would and ended the call. It was about an hour later when Tony called to say he was in the parking lot. I put on my shoes and ran down to meet him. “Tony!” I shouted as I ran out the complex door. “Bucky, everything is going to be okay. I need you to trust me, okay?” I nodded my head and saw a group of people walking over to us. “Bucky, this is Steve’s team, the Howlies. Also, this is Agent Peggy Carter and Colonel Phillips. They’re all part of the project Steve and I have been working on.” I nodded my head and I lead them inside. When we got to the apartment, I showed them the pistol on the floor, right where I left it. One of the Howlies, Frenchie as they called him, looked over the pistol and sighed. “It’s the captain’s. Something must have happened.”  I sat on the couch and felt my body begin to shake. “Bucky, everything is going to be okay.” Tony stated as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I nodded my head just as Agent Carter asked, “Does Captain Rogers have a security system? And I ask because there is a little camera in that corner.” I looked over at the bookcase that she was pointing too then remembered something Steve told me. “It’s hooked up to his computer.” I stated as I headed for the office. I sat in the chair and quickly brought up the computer. “Well, unless we know the password, we’re not getting in.” Colonel Phillips stated. “Yeah, Steve’s pretty smart about safety. I’ve tried hacking into his tablet and got stuck.” Tony said as he rubbed his face making me smile. _He remembered what I taught him._ I thought to myself as I looked at the screen and thought about an important date that Steve and I shared. One only I would know. I smiled and quickly put the location of that date in the passcode bar. “In!” I shouted as the home screen came up. “How did you know?” Dum Dum asked. I looked at him and said, “I know Steve better than any of you.” They all smiled, and I pulled up the security system. Watching what happened sent chills up my spin. “Okay.” Tony said as he took over and sent the video in an email. “We need to head back to HQ and analyze it more. Bucky, I want you to go to Bruce’s place. Okay? I’ll call him, and I’ll let him know what’s going on.” I nodded my head and quickly packed my bag. I quickly ran back into the living room then noticed something hanging on one of the chairs in the dining room. An old, used army jacket. I felt tears forming as I grabbed the jacket and put it on. _I probably have an old army jacket I don’t wear anymore that you can have._ I smiled at that memory as I prayed my husband would be okay. I hurried out the door with Tony and I saw Bruce in the parking lot. “Hey, are you okay?” Bruce asked as he grabbed my shoulders. I nodded my head and stated, “I’m just worried about Steve.” Bruce nodded his head and said, “They’ll find him.” Bruce led me to the car and nodded to Tony. I began to pray that they did find Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't worry! I won't leave you on a cliffhanger!   
> I am currently writing so it may take some time.   
> I promise, you will have answers.   
> I just can't tell you when.


	24. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you I would be back!   
> I have more chapters for you to read!

It was a week after Steve’s abduction that I finally broke. I had just finished my last final of the semester and dropped my bags on the floor of Bruce’s living room. “Bucky!” Natasha shouted as I felt to the floor and began to cry. “I can’t take it anymore.” I sobbed as I allowed her to hold me tight. I felt her tears hitting my head and her hand rubbing my back. “Bucky, you’ve been so strong.” She whispered as she helped me to the couch and placed a blanket over me. “I just want him back!” I sobbed into the pillow. “I know, honey, I know. We want him back just as much as you do.” I looked up at her and took a deep breathe. “Nat, you don’t understand. We got married.” Natasha’s face turned white and she pulled me into a hug. “Bucky, why didn’t you say that?” “We did it the day of game night. It was just something we promised each other we would do, and we did it! And now I don’t know if I’ll ever see my husband again.” I started crying harder and Nat just help me tighter. The door open and Bruce walked in with groceries. “What the-? Bucky! What have I told you about-” Bruce stopped in his tracks when he saw the episode going on in his living room. “Bruce, please tell me you’ve heard from Tony.” Natasha growled. Bruce put the groceries down and stated, “I haven’t.” “Bruce!” “Natasha, I-” “They’re married!” She screamed as she held me tighter. “THEY’RE WHAT?” Bruce screamed as he ran to the phone. Natasha sat me up and I watched Bruce waiting for someone to answer the phone. “Tony, I need an update on Steve’s rescue mission.” Bruce looked at me and yelled, “No, I need to know now!” Bruce hung his head back and stated, “Bucky and Steve are married, idiot! That’s why!” Bruce quickly grabbed a notepad and began to take notes. “Okay. Thank you, Tony!” Bruce said as he hung up. “What did he say, Bruce?” Natasha asked as she stroked my back. “First, Tony says that keeping secretes isn’t nice.” I smiled a little bit and Bruce continued with the list. “Second, they found out where Steve was taken. Thirdly, they plan to breach and clear tonight. Fourthly, they hope to have Steve back at Shield Headquarters tomorrow morning. If he needs medically treatment, he’ll get it there. If not, they’ll keep him there for observation. Fifthly, Tony said no matter which one it is, he will find a way to sneak you onto base, so you can be with him. You deserve that much.” Bruce squat in front of me and took hold of my hands. “You have been a fighter, Bucky. I’m proud of you and I can understand that this has been hard.” I nodded my head and added, “It’s been a mess. Losing Steve, finals, and Becca sent me a text that my mom found out from a co-worker about my marriage and that Becca was there as witness.” Natasha groaned with anger and Bruce squeezed my hands. “When do we need to go pick her up?” I shrugged my shoulders just as my phone rang. “That might be Becca.” I stated as I saw the caller ID. I answered it and heard my sister crying on the other end. “Bucky, can you come get me?” “I’m on my way, sweetie. Are you at home?” “Yeah.” “Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Natasha grabbed her keys and we headed out. “Thank you for this, Nat.” I stated as we headed to my mother’s house. “I’ll do anything for you and Becca, Bucky. You’re family.” She stated as she drove to go get my sister. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen after we take Becca from my mother's house." I mumbled as we got closer to the house. Natasha grabbed my hand and squeezed it when we reached a stop light. "No matter what happens, you have all your friends and I know Steve will protect you when he comes home. He loves you and Becca more than anything!" I nodded my head at her statement and sighed.  _Everything is going to be okay. I'll make sure of that_.


	25. Bucky

“Bucky!” Becca cried as we pulled up. “Hey, sweetie.” I said as I held her close. “She got so pissed, Buck! I thought she was going to turn abusive, just like dad!” I wiped the tears off my baby sister’s face and held her tight. “Where is she now? “She left right before I called you. She said that I had to be gone by the time she got back from work or she was going to call the police.” I held my sister tight and knew my mother was taking the news worst then I had feared she would. “Let’s get your stuff and get you the hell away from this place.” Becca nodded her head and we went inside to start packing up her things. After grabbing what Becca wanted to take with her, we headed back to the car. Natasha helped us load everything into her trunk and we all climbed in. “Back to Bruce’s?” Natasha asked as she drove away. “No. Head towards Steve’s place. Mom doesn’t know where that is, Steve offered that as a safe place for Becca, and I’m supposed to move in with him anyhow. So, might as well get Becca set up there.” I stated as I reached back to grab my sister’s hand. “Thank you, Bucky.” Becca said as she wiped more tears away from her face. I nodded my head and squeezed her hand tight. “I love you, baby bear.” Becca laughed and stated, “That’s the nickname Steve gave me.” I nodded my head and said, “Doesn’t mean I can’t use it.” Becca nodded her head and seemed to calm down when we reached the complex with Steve’s apartment. We each took items and headed up. I pulled out my key and opened the door. “Here we are.” I stated as we walked in. Becca looked around and Natasha let out a whistle. “Look at this view!” Becca said as she slid the glass sliding doors open. I walked out and stood next to her. “Steve knows how to live.” She whispered breathlessly while looking around and I laughed. “Sam helped Steve find this place.” I stated as I ruffled her hair. “Well, they both have good taste.” She said as she went back into the living room. “Okay, there are two extra rooms in this place. Each room is on the other side of the office room. Either one can be taken by you. I don’t think Steve would care.” I stated as I rubbed my chin. “Thanks, Bucky.” Becca said as she headed to the room on the left of the office. I carried the rest of her stuff into the room, while Natasha looked to see if there was anything to make lunch with. Becca sat on the bed and I saw tears forming. “Becca, what’s wrong?” I asked as I sat next to her. “Are we ever going to see him again?” I pulled her close and replied, “Of course, we’re going to see him again. He’s a fighter and he’s our family. We’re not going to lose him again.” Becca tightened her hug and I kissed her head. “Everything is going to be okay now, baby sis. I promise I will keep you safe and that Steve will be back to spoil you rotten.” Becca laughed and punched me in the gut. “You’re crazy!” “You’re crazy!” Natasha knocked on the door and told us lunch was ready. We walked out to the kitchen and each grabbed a sandwich. “What do you think, Becca?” Natasha asked as we ate our lunch. “I think I can get used to this. But it most definitely be a hundred times better once Steve gets home.” Becca said as she wiped her hands off. We both nodded our heads and I began to think about how different Steve might come home. “Becca, why don’t we go get a puppy.” Becca and Natasha both looked at me in surprise. “Are you serious?” “Yeah, I’m serious. It might help Steve when he gets back. He’s going to be stressed out and probably suffer from some PTSD from this whole encounter.” Becca bite her lip and nodded her head. “Your brother is right. Steve’s going to need something to relieve all that stress he’s going to come home with.” I smiled and pulled out my laptop from the couch. “Okay, let’s see where a nearby shelter is.” I stated as we started looking.


	26. Steve

I woke up to pain all over. _Oh my god, so much pain!_ I felt my whole body just scream in agony as I tried to focus on something other than what I was feeling. “Easy, Steve. You’re going to be okay.” I heard a familiar voice whisper. I barely opened my eyes and saw Tony standing next to me. _They found me! If Tony is here that means I’m going home!_ I thought as my friend checked my vitals and let out a long breath of relief. I reached for his hand and he took it. “It’s okay, man. We’re heading home, and I promise you will see Bucky when we get back.” I squeezed his hand as I felt pain come over me. “Morphine, on it.” Tony stated when he got the message of what I was feeling at the moment and I felt the pain start to dissipate. I took a few deep breathes and tried my hardest to just relax. My right leg felt completely numb so I knew it was broken. My left arm felt like it weighted nothing, and I tried to figure out why. _Sons of bitches. If I ever find them, they are going to regret doing this do me!_ I could feel the anger building and my muscles tightening. “Easy there, Steve. Don’t over work your brain. You’ll get a headache. And please relax, you’re in no shape right now to be so tensed.” Tony chuckled with a hint of worry in his voice as he stroked the back of my hand. I squeezed his hand and closed my eyes, because they felt heavy. “How is he, Stark?” I heard Peggy Carter ask as her footsteps told me she was coming up next to me on my right side. “He’s doing okay, besides the pain.” Tony said as I felt Peggy’s fingers run through my hair. I moaned and gripped the blanket that was laying over me. “What’s wrong? It the blanket too heavy on your body?” Pepper asked when I began to tug on blanket. Tony carefully moved it and I felt the weight lift. I opened my eyes and saw the worry in Peggy’s eyes. She let a gentle smile shine, but I knew she was just trying to be positive for me. “You’re doing great, darling. Your body is trying to heal like a champ.” She said in her English accent which brought me comfort. She pulled up a chair next to the stretcher I was laying on and stroked my right arm to keep help me keep calm. I sighed in relief and I tried to move my neck to look at her. “No!” Tony shouted as he moved my head back. “You have a cut along your neck. You need to stay still, okay? Or I’m going to have to put a neck brace on you, and I know how much you hate those things.” I closed my eyes then reopened them as a way in responding to Tony’s instruction due to the fact that my throat very much swollen. “Okay. Just hang in there. We’re almost home.” I watched Tony walk away and Peggy taking hold of my hand before running her fingers through my hair again. “You’ve been so missed. Bucky has worried about you so much.” I squeezed her hand and looked at her with a pleading look. The thought of Bucky made my stomach do flips and I began to pray that he was okay. She smiled and stated, “Don’t worry. We all agreed that once we’re back on US soil, we’ll get Bucky to headquarters, so you two can be together.” I stroked her hand and felt a tear sliding down. “Oh, Steve.” Peggy whispered as she wiped it away. “You’ve been so brave. You knew we would come for you, did you?” I squeezed her hand and felt more tears. She brushed them away and said, “You were worried about Bucky, weren’t you? Well, I can tell you that he was under our protection the entire time you were gone. An agent was always posted nearby.”  I closed my eyes, squeezed her hand then suddenly felt sleepy. “Do you want to sleep?” Peggy asked as she continued to stroke my hair, causing sleep to take over. I squeezed her hand and she kissed my forehead gently. “Rest, Steve. The next time you wake up, Bucky will be by your side.”


	27. Bucky

“You ready to go get our puppies?” I asked as I met Becca in the kitchen for breakfast. Becca gulped down her milk then stated, “Oh yeah! I’m excited for this! Steve is going to have the best stress relief medication in the world!” I laughed at my sister as I grabbed the keys to Steve’s car. “You don’t think he’d mind, do you?” Becca asked once we go down to the bottom floor. “No, don’t think Steve would mind.” I walked over to the complex office and added two puppies onto the rent then paid the deposit. “Okay, let’s get going!” I stated once I was done. Becca and I quickly got into the car and drove to the shelter that I had searched the other night. “Okay, let’s go get two little puppies.” I stated as we parked the car. Becca smiled as we headed inside. We began to look around and found the puppy kennels. “Look at all of them!” I stated as we started trying to pick our two. “This one!” Becca stated as she held up a German Shepherd. “He’s so active!” I nodded my head then noticed a little golden retriever huddled in the back corner. “Hi there, little one.” I said as I got closer and held out my hand. The puppy smelled it and began to crawl closer. I picked her up and said, “I think this little one needs to come home with us.” Becca nodded her head and we headed to the main office to pay for the puppies. “I think they’re going to make great editions!” Becca stated. I agreed, and we got back into the car. “Let’s go home with these cuties.” As we drove, Becca had to keep both puppies in her lap. “They are so active!” She giggled as they kept trying to look out the window. Once we were back at the complex, I helped her carry them up to the apartment. “Steve is going to love them!” Becca said as we walked back into the apartment with the two newest members of the Barnes-Rogers family. I smiled and watched her play with the little ones. “What should their names be?” I asked as I joined her on the floor. “I don’t know. I think we should name one of them and let Steve name the other one once he gets back.” Becca stated as she allowed them to lick her face. “Then we’ll take responsibilities for which one?” I asked her, and Becca said, “The German Shepherd. I think we should name him Sarge.” “I like that name. Welcome to the family, Sarge. And you, little miss, will get your name when your dad gets home.” I said with a smile then jumped when my phone rang. “Hello?” “Bucky, it’s Tony!” I quickly stood up and asked, “Did you rescue him?” I heard Tony chuckled and replied, “Yes, we rescued him. Pepper is on her way to pick you up and bring you here.” “Okay, tell her that I’m at Steve’s apartment.” Tony said he would and told me to be ready once she arrived. “Don’t worry, I will be!” I ended the phone call and looked at Becca. “Steve’s alive!” I said and was soon hugging her tightly. “Thank God!” I felt her tears on my shirt and I was soon joining her. The puppies seemed to notice that something was wrong and began to bark at us. “Hey, puppies!” I stated as we both sat down to play with them again. A knock came on the door and I ran over to see Pepper standing there. “Hey! Before we go, I want you to see the newest members of Steve and I’s family!” “Okay.” Pepper laughed then gasped when she saw the puppies. “They are so adorable!” She said as she sat on the floor to hold Sarge. “We figured they would be a good stress relief stimulus for Steve.” Becca stated as she took Sarge from Pepper as she stood up. “That was a good idea.” Pepper said as she kissed Becca on the cheek. “Are you ready to see him?” “Hell yes!” I stated as we head to the door and heard Becca lock up. I followed Pepper and climbed into the car. “Now, I want you to know that Steve is going to need a lot of time to heal. Tony said some of the injuries are pretty bad.” I nodded my head and said, “I won’t leave him if that’s what you’re afraid will happen.” Pepper smiled and said, “Bucky, hone, I have no worries about your relationship with Steve.”  I nodded my head and felt the nerves begin to build. Once we arrived at the location, Pepper lead to down to the medical wing. “Bucky!” Tony called out and hugged me. “How is he, Tony?” I asked as soon as I pulled back. Tony sighed and stated, “He’s going to be okay. He’s just going to need a lot of rest and time.” I nodded my head and Tony lead me to the room Steve was in. I felt the tears streaming as I saw my husband laying in the bed with several different medical equipment attached to him. “Oh, Steve.” I whispered as I walked over, took his hand and kissed it. _Son of bitches. I hope they pay for what they did to Steve._ “Hey, it’s okay. The guys that did this are behind bars, Bucky. They won’t touch him ever again.” Tony stated when he realized I was tensed with anger. “Tony is right, Bucky. Everything is going to be okay now.” Pepper whispered as she gently kissed Steve’s forehead before walking over to me. She hugged my shoulders from behind as I whispered, “He’s home. That’s all that matters.”


	28. Steve

When I woke up again, what Peggy had said was true. I tried to sit up and was soon laid back on my back. “You need to stay down.” Bucky said as he stroked my hair. I began to reach for the oxygen mask and Bucky took my hand to stop me. “Hold on, love. Let me get someone to take it off for you.” I watched him walk out of the room and come back with a doctor. The doctor removed the mask and put me on a different form of oxygen intake. “Let me know if anything happens, James.” My husband nodded his head and watched the doctor leave. “Buck.” I whispered and felt his lips against mine. “Hi, babe.” I could see the tears running down his cheek and I reached for his hand. Bucky took it and held it close to his chest for me to feel his heartbeat. “I’ve missed you so much.” Bucky whispered as he sat in the chair next to my hospital bed. I formed a little smile and whispered, “Missed… you.” My throat felt rough and it hurt to talk. “Do you want some water?” Bucky asked as he picked up a cup with a straw in it. I gladly accepted the water and found it painful to swallow. “Pain.” I mumbled as I allowed the straw to leave my lips. “Tony said your pain intake is off the chart. You’re probably feeling more pain than you should be feeling because it had been occurring over a weeks’ time.” I closed my eyes and tried to focus on just relaxing, knowing I was finally safe. When I opened them, I saw Bucky stroked my hand as he smiled a pitiful smile. “Home?” “They don’t know when you’ll be going home. Tony says you’re going to be fine. You just need time and a lot of rest. A lot of your injuries were minor, but some major. Your throat is probably killing you. The doctor thinks it’s because you were screaming in pain constantly.” I squeezed his hand and felt tears coming down. “Hey, don’t cry! Everything is going to be okay. Once you’re better, you can whip Nat’s butt in Monopoly again.” I rolled my eyes which caused him to laugh. I felt some relief in seeing him happy. “Hey, how’s it going?” Pepper asked as she walked in. “He’s finding ways to make me laugh.” Bucky said as Pepper stroked my hair. Pepper kissed my forehead and stated “I’m glad you’re both together again. We were all worried about you, but I think Bucky and Becca worried about you the most. Oh, just a fyi, everyone in our friend group knows you two are married.” I looked at Bucky and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I kind of let it slip. I was an emotional wreck after my last final yesterday morning.” I squeezed his hand and he kissed my lips. “Besides, I can now call you my husband in public and kiss you whenever I feel like.” I smiled and pulled our hands onto my chest. Suddenly, pain took over and I let out a pitiful moan. Pepper started yelling for Tony as Bucky started moving things around. Tony came running with one of the doctors and I was given a new dose of morphine. “Sit.” I mumbled as they started to position the pillows under my broken right leg that was almost healed thanks to my fast healing factor. Tony looked at me and asked, “You want to sit up? Is that what you want?” “Yes.” I whispered, and Tony looked at the doctor. “As long as someone is always watching him, I don’t see a problem with it. It should help with his vertigo.” Tony nodded his head and Bucky helped him in sitting me up, while Pepper and the doctor fixed the bed to be up right. Once I was placed back against the mattress, Bucky slid a pillow behind my back for support. “Better.” I mumbled as Bucky was given permission to curl up on the bed with me. “As long as you’re careful.” Tony stated as Bucky laid his head on my shoulder. “Don’t worry, Tony. Nothing is going to happen.” Bucky stated with a small chuckle. After everyone left, I tried to pull my husband closer. Bucky noticed this and scooted closer to my body. “I’ve missed this.” I heard him whisper as he laid his head under my chin to help me keep my head up so that the stitches wouldn’t be so uncomfortable against my skin. “Stitches?” I whispered. “If you’re wondering if they are bothering me then no. They’re on your left side so nowhere near me.” Bucky whispered as he placed a hand on my chest. “Beating.” I joked and received a lite punch on the stomach. “You’re a jerk, Steve Barnes-Rogers!” “Punk.” I felt the vibration of his laugh and took a deep breathe to relax my body that was fighting to stay awake, but I could feel sleep coming over me again and Bucky seemed to notice. “Get some sleep, babe. I’ll be here when you wake up.” I squeezed his hand and allowed sleep to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the read so far. I have a few more chapters to give you while I'm currently writing. THank you all for being patient with me! You are all amazing!


	29. Bucky

As soon as Steve was asleep, I slipped off the bed and grabbed a notepad to start designing a brand-new invention that would help Steve. I began by taking measurements and calculating different factors into the beginning process. After two hours of trying to get the calculations right for different materials and different types of advance technological ideas, I finally figured out how it would properly work. “What are you working on?” Tony asked as he came to check on us. “Something I think we can make!” I stated as I stood up to show him my idea. Tony studied it then began to act like a child on Christmas morning. “Bucky, this is genius! And I know someone that could help us make it too!” I smiled and said, “Do you think Steve would like it? I mean, I am making it for him.” Tony placed a hand on my shoulder and said, “Bucky, he hasn’t even noticed that his _entire_ left arm is _gone_.” Tony pointed over to Steve’s sleeping form and I focused on where his left arm should have been. “If we can get this arm made before he fully realizes it, I don’t think it would freak him out as much. Especially, when he finds out that you made it.” Tony stated as I felt a few tears falling down my cheeks. I nodded my head as I wiped them off as Tony called his friend. “T’Challa, it’s Tony Stark. I was wondering if you could help with a project.” Tony gave me the thumbs up and said, “Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Tony ended the call and said, “T’Challa’s father and my dad met each other a few years ago. His father has supplied materials for Stark Industries and we paten the inventions with them, so they get part of the royalties. Anyway, T’Challa said he and his sister are up for a good challenge.” I smiled and hugged Tony. “Thank you!” Tony chuckled and patted my shoulders. “Oh, I should mention, I got Steve out of that stupid Shield contract!” My eyes grew wide and Tony continued, “I let them have it that they violated my terms and that they were in serious hot water. I made them terminate his contract and had them sign another contract that if they have a mission that requires Steve’s services, they have to include me in on that meeting before action is taken.” I nodded my head and thanked my friend for my husband’s freedom from Shield. “Hey, it’s my job. And don’t worry about any of his benefits from Shield. He gets to keep that, and I have him on payroll at Stark Industries.” “Thank you, Tony.” I said as I took hold of Steve’s hand. “It’s the least I could do. I’m sorry I can’t get him discharged from the army. Shield isn’t releasing the statement about this event.” “Tony, you don’t have to do all this. And I figured he wouldn’t be discharged from the military. And with this new arm we’re about to give him, I think they’ll keep him a little longer. If Steve enjoys his job, I won’t stop him.” “I agree with you. If Steve wants to stay in the army, I say let him stay! And speaking of Stark Industries, Pepper told me that you’ll get your master’s next semester. How would you like to have a job as one of my top electrical engineers?” I felt my jaw drop and I found myself lost for words. “I’m going to take that as a yes?” “YES!” I stated as I snapped out of shock. Tony smiled and patted my back. “Okay. You’ll start once you have that degree!” I nodded my head and watched him walk out of the room. I sat back down and began texting Becca back and forth for about an hour. “Buck?” I quickly turned to see Steve trying to move. “Easy, don’t move too much.” I stated as I climbed into the bed next to him. “Arm… can’t feel.” Steve whispered. Instead of focusing on his arm, I focused on what happened to him. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” Steve sighed and said, “No… I rather… hold you… and feel… your lips… on mine.” “Of course, you would!” Steve smiled at my comment and I began to gently kiss his lips. “Sleepy.” He said as I laid my head on his shoulder. “I rather you get sleep then no sleep at all.” I stated then realized he was asleep again. Pepper poked her head in and said “T’Challa is here! He wants to meet you and see your design!” I quickly got out of the bed, grabbed the notepad, and followed Pepper. “T’Challa, this is Bucky Barnes-Rogers.” T’Challa shook my hand and asked how he could help. “Can you make this?” T’Challa looked over the design then handed to a young lady. “What do you think, Shuri?” The girl smiled and said, “I can have this made by tomorrow morning!” I smiled as Pepper kissed my cheek and Tony said, “Thank you, T’Challa and Shuri. You don’t know how much this mean!” T’Challa smiled as Shuri said, “We would do anything for Captain America. I have my brother thanks to him.” I looked at T’Challa, who stated “Captain Rogers, code name Captain America, saved my life two years ago from an attempted hostage situation.” I nodded my head and looked at Shuri. “Shall we get started?” Shuri smiled and grabbed my hand. “Let’s go!” I followed her into the workshop and we began to talk about the arm we were about to bring to life. After agreeing with what technology would be used in the arm right now, Shuri began the design process. Watching Shuri working on the arm and bringing it to life was fascinating. “I should have this done in the morning. You need to go get some sleep.” Shuri said as she noticed I was getting sleepy. I nodded my head and hugged her. “Thank you again, Shuri.” She smiled, and I headed back to the medical wing. I curled up next to my husband’s body and felt the warmth of his breath against my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the visual aid of Bucky's new arm from Infinity War as my base for Steve's arm in this story.  
> I want to thank all of you for your support!  
> If there is something you would like to happen, let me know!


	30. Steve

I woke up to feeling a weird buzz in my left arm. I reached up to touch my neck with my right hand and noticed that the cut was now fully healed. I carefully moved my neck and realized my left arm wasn’t my left arm. “What that hell?” I yelled which was a bad idea. I soon coughed up blood and saw Bucky come running in. “Oh my god!” Bucky said as he came over and began to clean up the blood. He helped me spit into a bucket then helped me sip a cup of water. “Steve, you have to be careful of your throat! You’ve damaged it to where it’s scaring over!” Bucky said as he stroked my hair. I placed my hand on his face and he began to kiss me frantically. I tried to push him off me but had no such luck. Bucky kept his body close to mine and his arms wrapped around underneath my arms. I decided I would test out the metal arm and wrapped it around my husband’s body. As I held and kissed him, I realized just how much I could feel with the new arm. I could feel the goosebumps on his arms and the hair raising on the back of his neck. I placed it on his cheek and felt the heat radiating off them. I felt the wetness of the tears hitting the finger tips. I knew that it was going to be an adjustment. “Buck.” I whispered as I finally got free. Bucky looked at me and I asked, “My arm. What happened to it?” Bucky slowly took his eyes off of me and stated, “Tony said that they damaged so much of your arm that it was fully infected. Not even this serum that he was telling me about was working! They had to take the whole arm off just to save you. I didn’t want you to have a lousy prosthetic arm. I wanted you to have something better than that. Tony knew a guy and you know him too! His name is T’Challa and he told Tony that he could help bring my idea to life. And his sister, Shuri, she was so excited to work on it and she got done with it this morning. We had so much fun building it and we made sure it was going to work perfect for you. And it did! We were super excited to put it on you and I can see that you’re using it like a pro! You have no idea how happy this makes me and-” I started laughing and Bucky stared at me. “You haven’t changed a bit when it comes to your inventions.” Bucky smiled as I pulled him close, so I could kiss him tenderly. “I am so proud of you and extremely happy to call you _my_ husband.” He stated as he curled up closer to my body. “Me too.” I mumbled once he was comfortable. We stayed like that for a while, until Bucky got a phone call from Becca. “Hey, sis, what’s up?” Bucky sat up and said, “No! They said puppy food, remember? They’re too little for grown dog food.” I quickly got confused but then realized Bucky got a puppy while I was gone. “Okay, yeah, just feed them the puppy food I got yesterday, then when we come home, we’ll all go shopping. Okay?” Bucky nodded his head and added, “Okay, I love you. And I’ll tell him you said hi.” Bucky ended the call and sighed. “You got a puppy?” I asked slowly to cause no pain to my throat. Bucky smiled and pulled out his phone. “We actually got two puppies. I thought you could use something as a stress reliever and Becca agreed.” I looked at the photos of the two puppies and I smiled then pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you!” “I love you, too!” Bucky got comfortable again and I held him close. “Oh, check out the ring finger of your new arm.” Bucky stated as he propped up on his elbow. I looked at the metal hand and saw a gold ring around the ring finger. “You added a wedding ring!” I stated and felt a smile forming on my face. “Actually, I added it!” Tony’s voice rang as he walked into the room. “And I think you need to put this on your husband’s finger.” Tony handed me a box and I found a simple wedding band inside it. I pulled it out and looked at Bucky, who lifted his hand. I slipped the ring on his finger and pulled him in for a kiss. “Now, the whole world will know.” I whispered causing my husband to laugh. “I don’t mind the sound of that.” Bucky stated then added, “Thank you, Tony. For everything.” Tony smiled and said it was his pleasure. “By the way, Steve, I like how you’re slowly working your throat but don’t work it too much. We think it will stop healing in the morning. Also, we think you should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon. Your leg looks great on the x-rays. You will still be healing from a few other injuries because you did have to have surgery on your abdomen. Bucky already knows what he’s got to do to help you and what medications you’re going to have to take. And don’t worry about anything like what just occurred happening ever again. We’ve taken some pretty extensive precautions!” I nodded my head and thanked my friend before he left the room. “I can’t wait to get home.” I whispered as Bucky began to kiss me. “I can’t wait until you get home, too. I like having your laugh fill up the place.” Bucky said. When he said that statement, I realized that I missed him more than he knew. “You feel like home to me.” I mumbled as we started kissing again. “Really?” Bucky said as his eyes were slowly closing. “Uh huh. You were my one motivation to keep going as I prayed to be rescued. I knew I would, I just wanted to be with you again. That’s what gave me strength to endure what they did to me.” Bucky cupped my face and kissed my tenderly, but I noticed he was getting tired. “Who’s sleepy now?” I joked as I stroked his back. Bucky chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head under my chin. “I am because your body is warm and familiar to me. I haven’t been sleeping all that great the past week and a half.” I took hold of his right hand in my left metal hand and began to stroke his knuckles. “Everything is going to be okay now, Bucky. I’m here with you.” “Until your next deployment.” I heard him whisper and I added, “That may be a while. I have to heal from all these wounds before going active again.” Bucky hummed softly against my chest and I soon realized he was asleep, peacefully. I smiled and allowed sleep to take over me as well. 


	31. Bucky

I woke up in Steve’s arms and Pepper sitting in a chair next to us. “Hi.” I whispered causing her to look up from her book. “Good morning.” I rubbed my eyes then asked, “It’s morning already? I remember falling asleep around noon.”  “Yes, it’s six in the morning. You got the most sleep out of all of us here.” I looked at Pepper and she sighed. “Steve went into cardiac arrest last night. We were grateful that you were sound asleep.” I felt my body grow tense and fear rush over me. “Bucky, breathe! He’s okay now! We were all watching over him while you slept.” Pepper stated as she pulled me off the bed and into a chair, so I could calm down and not wake Steve. I felt her hand on my back, gently rubbing up and down while I collected myself. “What did they do to him, Pepper?” I mumbled as I glanced up to look at Steve’s sleeping body. “Does that mean he’s not coming home?” Pepper sighed softly and stated, “They want to run a few tests and do a few x-rays before they decide if they are going to discharge Steve today or not. They think his heart was trying to catch up and just needed help.” I nodded my head and slowly woke up Steve. “Hey, you need to wake up.” I whispered as Steve’s eyes slowly opened. “Why?” Pepper chuckled and said, “Because once Tony gets in the room, you’re going to have test galore!” Steve sighed and reached for her hand. Pepper took it and looked at Steve. “Pepper, you tell that boyfriend of yours that if he pricks and prods me, I will kill him.” Pepper and I started laughing just as Tony walked in. “Tony, if I were you, I would run.” I joked when I saw him. Tony took two steps back and peaked his head into the doorway. “I hate to do it, Steve, but we have to run these tests. I’m sorry.” Steve nodded his head and Tony carefully walked in. I hopped off the bed and we allowed them to take Steve in a wheelchair to go do their tests. After six hours, Steve came walking back to us. “Hey, no wheelchair!” I stated as I stood up to hug him. “Yeah, they said the leg looks great and that I just have to be careful of my abdomen area. Not physical activity for at least two weeks because of my heart. Why didn’t you tell me I went into cardiac arrest?” “I didn’t want to scare you and I only found out this morning from Pepper.” I kissed him carefully and we went to go pack everything us to go home. “You must be excited to go home.” Pepper said as we walked outside to her car. “Very much so!” Steve said as we climbed in. The entire ride home, Steve was making us laugh as we jammed out to the music on the radio. “Okay, home sweet home!” Pepper said as she pulled up to the front door of the complex. “Thanks again Pepper.” “You’re welcome. And we’ll come visit sometime this week.” We both nodded our heads and headed into the building. “Steve, you’re home!” Becca cried out when we walked through the door. Steve gathered her in his arms and held her close. “I’ve missed you so much!” I heard my baby sister cry into his shirt. “I’ve missed you too, baby bear.” I heard him mumbled into her hair. I walked over and picked up the two pups that were whining in their kennel. “Did you just get back from working out?” I asked Becca as I headed back over to them after I noticed her gym bag near her bedroom door. “Yeah, I was about to let them out when you walked in.” Becca stated as I let the puppies run towards Steve. “They’re so hyper!” Steve said as he sat down to play with them. “The German Shepherd is named Sarge.” Becca said as she picked up the little pup. Steve picked up the golden retriever and asked, “What’s this little one’s name?” “Whatever you want to name her.” I said. Steve looked at me and I smiled. “She’s yours! Becca and I agreed that we would take responsibilities with Sarge and she can be your pup.” I could see the tears starting to form, so I scooted over to him, just as they began to fall. “Thank you.” Steve said as he sobbed into my shirt. I rubbed my husband’s back and saw the puppy licking his face. “She’s perfect. I love her.” Steve said as he began to play with the puppy again. “So, what are you going to name her?” Becca asked as she brought over some toys for the puppies to play with. “I think I’m going to name her Faith, because I had faith that I would find you again and faith that I would return to you.” Steve took hold of my hand and I could just feel my love for this man growing. “I think Faith is a pretty name.” I stated as I kissed him gently. Steve smiled as he played with the puppies and I got up to go cook dinner. I could hear the laughter and smiled knowing that Steve was going to be okay now that he was home. I knew for a fact that he didn’t want to talk about what happened, but I remembered something Tony had told me. _We’re not even sure what happened to him. When we found him, he was half dead and still bleeding out. Give him time, but don’t be surprised if he has nightmares._ I sighed as I began to focus on dinner, hoping I was prepared for what could happen next. “You okay?” Steve asked as he came up behind me. I jumped and laughed as his arms went around my waist. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just glad you’re finally home. Becca is safe here with us, we have two puppies to play and love on, and I’m going to be starting at Stark Industries after I graduate. What more can I ask for right now?” I stated as I held his face in my hands. Steve smiled and rested his forehead on mine. “I’m glad. And if there is anything else you could ever want, you let me know. I’ll try to get it for you.” I laughed and kissed his lips. “There is something I want, but Tony said you can’t do that until you’re cleared by the doctor.” Steve got a wicked smile on his face and said, “I’ll make sure that changes the day I’m discharged.” I kissed his lips and told him I needed to focus on finding something for dinner. “How about we just order out. I could go for some take-out.” Steve said as he kissed my neck. “Yeah, that might be the best idea since we need to go grocery shopping anyway.” Becca stated as she came into the kitchen with the puppies following. “So, what do we want to order?” I asked as I pulled out a few menus for a drawer. “Let’s let Steve decided. You probably haven’t had a good meal in a week and a half.” Becca stated as she gave both puppies a treat. I looked at my husband and stated, “Whatever you want, babe.” Steve smiled as he said, “I could go for some good Chinese food.”


	32. Steve

“Man, that was good.” Becca said once we were finished eating. Bucky snuggled closer to my body and I wrapped my metal arm around him. “So, what do you think of the arm Bucky and the others created for you?” Becca asked as she took the take-out boxes to the kitchen. I hugged Bucky tight as I stated, “I love it. It’s a great design, lite weight, and I couldn’t have asked for a better husband or friends to create it.” Bucky blushed then kissed my cheek. Becca smiled and laid on the floor as the puppies played tug-of-war. I watched Faith as she pulled the rope around the leg of the table, causing Sarge to hit his head on the table. Sarge quickly dropped the rope and ran over to Becca. “Silly boy! You got out smarted by a girl!” I laughed as Faith came over to my feet and started barking to let me know of her victory. I picked her up and let her lay down in my lap. “Hey, pup, that’s my spot.” Bucky laughed as Faith started to drift off to sleep. “You can both share me, love.” I stated as I stroked his back. Becca chuckled as she held Sarge in her lap. “They’ve been active since we’ve gotten home, I’m surprised they’re tired now.” I stated as I slowly stroked Faith’s back. Bucky gripped my other hand and began to stroke the mental knuckles. I gently squeezed his hand because I was still trying to figure out my new strength through the arm. “Well, I don’t know about you two, but I am tired.” Becca said as she yawned. “Okay, sis. You get some sleep.” Bucky said as he took Sarge from her. “Night, Becca.” I said as she hugged me. “I’m glad you’re home.” “Me too.” Becca waved as she shut her door and Bucky let out a sigh. “You don’t regret letting her live us with us, do you?” I asked which caused Bucky to smack me in the back of the head. “No, I don’t regret it! Yes, will it make it a little more difficult when we have sex, absolutely!” I kissed his forehead and felt his head go beneath my chin. “I’m just thankful that you are home. I worried about you every day.” Bucky whispered as I felt his hand in mine. I felt his wedding ring rub against my fingers and I smiled. “I’m glad that I’m home too. And I love the feeling of your ring against my fingers.” Bucky chuckled as he positioned himself on top of me. “Hey you.” I whispered as our lips met. “I don’t think I could love anyone as much as I love you.” Bucky whispered as he kissed me with more passion. I laid my hands on his hips as I felt his rubbing up against me. “How long did the bruises stay on your hips.” “They are still there.” I chuckled as I brought him closer to my body. “I’m glad you and Becca are safe. That’s all I prayed about.” Bucky kissed me gently and stroked my cheek. “Nothing is going to happen to us. You’re safe and that’s what matters.” I nodded my head and allowed my husband to kiss me as I held him tighter. “If you keep holding me as tight as you are, I’m going to have more bruises or broken bones.” I laughed at his statement and head my phone ring. “Excuse me.” I stated as I carefully got up to his displeasure and grabbed my phone. “Hello?” “Hi, Captain Steve Barnes-Rogers?” “Yes, this is he.” I sat down as the person said, “I understand you are friends with the Parker family.” “I am. We worked together. Has something happen?” Bucky quickly looked over at me just as the man said, “I’m sorry to inform you that they are now longer with us.” I felt the wind get knocked out of me and Bucky was quickly by my side as I tried to grab the couch as I lost my balance. “According to all the paperwork they had filled out, they gave you full custody of their six years old son, Peter.”  I felt the tears streaming and Bucky’s hand gently laying against my back as I asked, “Where do I need to come pick him up at?” “I’m actually heading to the Parker house. That’s where young Peter is at the current moment.” “Then I will be right there. I know where it is due to me babysitting there several times.” The man agreed to me meeting him there and I hung up the phone. “Steve?” Bucky said as I tried to catch my breath. “Two of my best friends are dead. They left me custody of their six years old son. Peter has been through too much, Bucky. He lost his uncle last year and I should know! I was babysitting Peter at the time, but now his parents!” Bucky quickly gathered me into a hug and let me cry. “I have to go get him, Buck.” “Okay. Let’s go together.” I shook my head and said, “I can go by myself.” Bucky cupped my face with his hands and wiped the tears away. “You are in no condition to go by yourself. I don’t care if you’re, what did Tony call you? Oh! A super soldier! I don’t think so, babe. I’m coming with you, because you’re not the only one getting custody of this kid. I am too, because I’m your husband. You are not raising this little boy on your own. I’m here to help you.” I pulled his closer and kissed his gently. “Thank you.” I whispered as he stroked my arm as he kept one hand on my face. “I’m always going to be here for you, Steve. You’re not getting away from me that easy.” I chuckled for I knew that statement was true. “I’m going to go wake up Becca. You need to get your shoes on.” Bucky said as he headed for his sister’s room and I went to go get my shoes.


	33. Bucky

I quickly woke up Becca and told her what was going on. “Oh my gosh! That’s awful!” Becca stated as she got out of bed. “Steve and I are about to head out and go get Peter.” “I’ll clean up around the house!” She stated as she tossed Steve his keys. “Thanks, Becca. Bucky will text you when we’re on our way back.” Steve stated as I followed out the door, with Becca locking It behind us. “I can’t imagine what Peter’s feeling right now.” Steve said as he dropped the keys while trying to unlock his car. “How about I drive.” I stated as I held my hand out to take the keys. Steve handed them over and climbed into the passenger seat. “I’ve programed the address in my phone.” Steve said as he put his phone on the mount. I nodded my head and pulled out of the parking lot. Throughout the ride there, I kept an eye on my husband, who was glued to the scenery outside his window. “You said Peter is six?” I asked to try and form some conversation. “Yeah. I met him when he was a year old. Started babysitting him after a while. His parents and I worked on different projects that Tony and Shield wanted us to work on. After deployments for the military or assignments that Shield had me operate, they usually asked me to babysit so I could get used to society and have Peter bring a smile to my face.” I nodded my head and reached for his hand. I was met with cold fingers and sighed. “It’s going to be a while before I get used to having you adjust to cold metal fingers.” Steve stated before I could say anything. “I rather it be cold metal that T’Challa said they can fix by adding a body temperature regulator into the arm, than a prosthetic that you can’t function properly with.” Steve looked at me and asked, “You can do that?” “Yeah, you see, the four of use built the product after we got the correct materials. Tony added the ring, I chose the color, and Shuri took care of the tech. Shuri said if there was anything you could think of, she’d do it for you. T’Challa said all we have to do is have Tony give him a call and he’ll come with Shuri and apply that new piece of tech into your arm.” Steve nodded his head then his body tensed up. I rubbed the metal knuckles and said, “The Parker's must have been nice people and must have trusted you a lot if they left Peter in your custody.” I saw a small smile form on his face as he said, “I love that kid. As he grew, I always thought he was a special kid and always made me wonder what our kid would be like.” I laughed and said, “Well, let’s focus on Peter right now and worry about what our kid would be like for another day.” Steve squeezed my hand and agreed before going quiet again as we turned into a neighborhood. “That’s the house.” He whispered as I pulled into the driveway. We got out and Steve bolted for the door. “Steve!” I heard a little boy yell as soon as the door was opened. Once I got to the doorway, I saw Steve embracing a small child in his arms and could hear him sobbing deep inside Steve’s shirt. “It’s going to be okay now, Peter. I’ve got you.” The little boy nodded his head but refused to let go of Steve, so he picked him up and carried him over to the couch to sit down. I followed and sat next to him, watching his every move. “Captain Barnes-Rogers? I’m David Bates.” A man asked as he walked in the living room from the kitchen. I could tell he had just been on the phone with how he was fixing his jacket. “Yes, that’s me. This is my husband James Barnes-Rogers.” I shook David’s hand and asked, “Is everything okay?” David shook his head and stated, “Peter’s aunt is on her way here. You need to gather what you can and leave before she arrives.” Steve and I looked at each other puzzled and David saw that. “As the Parker’s lawyer and now yours due to the contract that the Parker’s set up, I’m allowed to tell you that you have full custody of Peter. As soon as his aunt finds that out, she will have two choices. Choice one is to accept it and have visitation rights. Choice two is, if she dares, take you to court. If she does choice that option, sadly, she will lose that fight and all visitation rights will be revoked.” Steve rubbed Peter’s back and stated, “For his sake, I hope May just accepts it.” “I agree with you, Steve.” I said as I stood up. Steve put Peter on the floor and we headed to his room. “Okay, kiddo. Let’s pack everything you want to take with you.” I said as I found two suitcases in the hallway closet. Peter nodded his head and helped Steve pack up his little bedroom. As I helped fold the clothes and put them in the suitcase, a thought dawned on me. This isn’t a joke. Steve and I are really dads now!


	34. Steve

After packing the two suitcases full, I carried them to the car while Bucky grabbed Peter’s car seat from David’s car. “Drive safely and I will let you know what his aunt decides on doing.” David said once I buckled Peter up. “Thank you, David.” Bucky said as he shook the man’s hand. We quickly got into the car and began to drive away, just as another car pulled into the driveway. “That’s May’s car.” I whispered as we turned the corner. Peter strained to look out the window but sighed when he couldn’t. “You okay back there, kiddo?” Bucky asked as he looked over his shoulder after finishing up his text to Becca. “Yeah.” Peter’s quiet little voice rang from the backseat. “Hey, Peter, you remember me telling you I was dating someone?” “Yes.” I looked over at Bucky and took his hand. “I married him.” I heard the little guy gasp then demanded to see Bucky’s ring. Bucky showed Peter his hand and Peter began to bounce in his seat. “This is so cool! This means I have two new dads!” I chuckled as Bucky leaned over to kiss my cheek. “We’ve only been married for a week and a half and we’ve already got two dogs and now a kid!” Bucky said as he tickled Peter’s foot, making the kid laugh. “You have dogs?” Peter asked after he stopped laughing. “They are actually puppies. Their names are Sarge and Faith.” I stated as I got onto the main road. “I can’t wait to meet them.” Peter said as he tried to stop Bucky’s hand from grabbing his shoe. “And you’ll get to meet my sister.” Bucky said as he sat correctly in his seat. “Cool!” Peter said then formed a big yawn. “Get some sleep kiddo.” I stated and saw him nod his head in my rearview mirror. Bucky took my hand and squeezed. “You’re going to make a great dad.” He whispered, and I squeezed his hand back. “I think you’re going to be a great dad, too.” I stated as I turned onto the street the complex was on. “I’ve been thinking.” I stated as I pulled into the parking lot, then parked the car. “How do you feel about selling the apartment and buying a house?” Bucky looked at me in surprised. “Are you serious? You’re serious!” Bucky said when I nodded my head. “The pups are going to get bigger and Peter’s going to need a place to run around and I’m only allowed to have three people on my lease. I stated as I remembered that important detail. “I’m going to be in serious trouble if my landlord finds out there is four of us and two dogs living in that penthouse.” Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “I think buying a house would be awesome. And if we have a house, I could probably something I’ve wanted for a while.” “And what is that?” I asked as I stroked his cheek. “Walls to put up all your artwork!” I laughed as his comment before saying mine. “Do you want to know what I want?” “What do you want, my love?” I took hold of Bucky’s hand, “I wouldn’t mind maybe having a little girl at some point.” I saw a smile on Bucky’s face before he kissed me. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. The house and having a little girl.” I smiled as we kissed gently then got out of the car. Bucky got out the suitcases and I unbuckled Peter out of his seat. “He is out.” Bucky chuckled softly as we headed into the building. “Hi Steve.” Sharon called out when we enter. I noticed she had her bags in her arm and realized she was just getting off the night shift. “Hi Sharon. How are you doing?” “I’m doing great. What happened to your arm?” I looked over at my arm and said, “I lost it recently on a week-long assignment.” Sharon nodded her head and I quickly said, “Oh, this is my husband Bucky. He’s the one that’s been living in the apartment with his sister while I’ve been gone.” Bucky waved hi and Sharon waved back, but I could tell her feels were a little hurt. “Well, I need to get upstairs. This little guy needs some sleep.” I stated and watched her nodded her head as she headed for the door. We got into the elevator and I sighed. “I think she likes you but just got her feels hurt.” Bucky sighed once the elevator started moving. “Yeah, I think you’re right.” I stated as I shifted Peter onto my left side. Once the elevator door opened, we quietly walked down the hall and Bucky unlocked the door. The puppies started to bark, and Bucky shushed them. “Hey, I have the spare bedroom all made up for Peter.” Becca said as she walked out of the hallway. “Thank you, Becca. I appreciate that.” I stated as I went into the bedroom to lay down the sleeping kid. “Steve?” Peter mumbled as I sat on the bed. “Hey, kiddo. It’s okay now. You’re safe here.” I whispered as I laid him on the bed. “I miss Mom and Dad.” I wiped his tears away and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I know, Peter. I miss them too.” Peter took hold of my metal hand and said, “Everything is different now.” I nodded my head and ran my flesh fingers through his hair. “Yes, things are different, but they might be different for good reasons. Everything is going to work out in the end, Peter, I promise. I won’t let you down.” Peter nodded his head before he rolled onto his side and I covered him up with the blanket. “I love you, Steve.” “I love you too, Peter. Sleep tight.” I placed another kiss on Peter’s head as I stood up.  _I promise you, Richard and Mary. I will protect your son._


	35. Bucky

“He is so cute.” Becca whispered as she watched Steve lay Peter into the full-sized bed. “He’s so tiny in that bed.” I chuckled as Steve turned on the bathroom light, so Peter would have a nightlight. “Yeah, we might want to get him a smaller bed for the time being.” Steve stated as we all walked to the living room. Faith jumped into Steve’s lap and Sarge curled up next to Becca’s feet as she sat on the floor. “Becca, there are two couches in this room. Why do you insist on sitting on the floor?” I asked as she laid down for Sarge to lick her face. “I guess it’s because Mom never let us really sit on the floor.” Steve laughed as he added, “Yeah, your mom was always saying you had to have your butt in a seat.” “The floor is meant for babies and feet, not your butt.” I said quoting my mother. Becca laughed before saying, “She had so many rules!” I nodded my head and Steve stated, “Well, there aren’t a lot of rules in this place. Some are going to have to be put in place now that Peter is here, but I still want to be a good parent.” I nodded my head as I said, “We know what a good parent looked like, don’t we Becca.” Becca smiled as we both said “Sarah Rogers.” Steve smiled with a chuckle. “She would be honored to hear you call her a good parent. She was always afraid that she wasn’t doing what was best for me growing up. She was constantly working.” Becca took hold of Steve’s hand and replied, “Your mother was more of a mother than our own was. Sarah cared about our wellbeing one hundred times more. She was a good mom and she did a lot of things right. Bucky and I had it rough. Yeah, we both had single moms, but your dad died before you were born. Ours was abusive which made our mom go nuts and make everything look worse than it really was after she left him.” I nodded my head in agreement and added, “You had a good mother. You’ll do great as a father.” Steve nodded his head and sighed as he laid his head into my lap. “So, do we want to tell Becca now or wait until morning.” I said while giving Steve a wink. Becca looked at us and asked, “Tell me what?” Steve got a wicked smile on his face and added, “Nah, we can tell her in the morning.” “You will not!” Becca said in defense as I pushed Steve’s head off my lap for me to stand up. “You heard Steve, sis. We’ll tell you in the morning.” I tried to take a step but soon was falling face forward. I looked over my shoulder and saw Becca had hold of my leg. “Tell me now or I will tell Sarge to pee on you!” “Yeah right.” I said rolling my eyes, but Becca stated, “I’ve already taught him to pee on command.” I looked at my sister in horror as Steve started laughing hysterically. Becca slowly had a smile forming and we started laughing too. “Okay, what Steve and I want to tell you is, we’re thinking about buying a house.” I stated as I sat up with Sarge climbing into my lap. Becca looked at me then shifted her sight to Steve. “Really? You want to get a house?” Steve nodded his head and replied, “The pups are going to get bigger, Peter’s going to need a space to run around, and I’m only renting this place. Technically, I can’t have more than three people living in this penthouse. So, with us having four people and two puppies in this penthouse, we better start looking soon before my landlord finds out.” Becca nodded her head and stated, “Not bad argument. I can totally understand that!” I smiled and picked up both pups to put them back behind the gated laundry room. “How about we all go to bed and talk about this more in the morning.” I stated as I came back and rested my chin on top of Steve’s head. “Yeah, I think sleep is calling my name again.” Becca stated as she got up. We kissed her good night and headed to our room. “I think we make a good team already.” I said as I wrapped my arms around Steve’s waist. Steve placed his forehead on mine and smiled. “I think so too. Peter seems to like you.” I chuckled with a smile then placed a kiss on my husband’s lips. “I’m going to take a shower then I’ll climb into bed.” Steve stated as I loosened up my embrace. “Sounds good. You deserve a good warm shower.” I stated as I watched him close the door. I quickly got dressed and climbed into the bed. I grabbed a book and listened to the shower running. I had just finished the fifth chapter when Steve emerged in his pajama pants. I could see all the faded scars that covered his body. Steve carefully climbed in and let out a little moan as he laid on his side. “You’re abdomen area?” “Yeah, but I’m fine.” I nodded my head and put my book on the nightstand. I moved closer to his warm body and allowed him to lay his metal arm on my side. I ran my fingers through his hair and could see his body relax with every single time my fingers made contact.  “I love you.” I heard him whispered and I smiled. “I love you too.” I whispered back as I kissed him gently. I felt him pulling me closer and I pulled the covers closer to our chins. I wrapped an arm around his neck to pull his head closer to mine. I felt the warmth of his breath against my face and I smiled knowing he was fast asleep. “Welcome home.” I whispered before I closed my eyes to allow sleep take over.


	36. Steve

I woke up with lite brown hair in my face and realized it wasn’t Bucky’s dark brown hair. I sat up slowly and saw Peter wedged between me and my husband. I smiled and kissed both their heads before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. I carefully began to make homemade pancake batter and biscuits. I placed the biscuits in the oven and began to put the bacon on another pan then added it into the oven. I put the coffee grounds into the coffee maker. “Good morning.” I said to Becca just as I started the coffee maker. Becca nodded her head and went straight for the couch. “You okay this morning?” I asked when I got out three mugs. “Peter came to my room last night asking which room belonged to you and Bucky.” Becca said as she let out a big yawn. I nodded my head and stated, “Well, he found it and wedged himself right between me and your brother.” Becca nodded her head as I poured the coffee into a mug for her. “Thank you.” She whispered as she took the mug from my hand and began to sip the hot liquid. I began to put the batter onto the griddle and added fresh blueberries into a few of the pancakes, remembering those were the type Peter liked. “Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Becca asked as she got up and poured more coffee into her mug and filled a second one. I shrugged my shoulders as she held out the coffee and to my surprised Bucky was exiting the bedroom right as she did it. “Thanks sis.” Bucky said as he took a sip. “Babe, are you aware that a six years old boy climbed into our bed last night?” I nodded my head and told him I did. “How did he wedge himself between us so well? You’ll like a brick wall.” Bucky said as he sipped his coffee. Again, I shrugged my shoulders and began to flip the pancakes. “Can you add chocolate chips?” Becca asked when she noticed I placed the plain on a different plate than the blueberry ones. “Sure! Anything you want, Buck?” “Bacon.” He mumbled as he sipped his coffee. “In the oven with homemade biscuits.” “Oh, you’re kidding! Homemade biscuits and pancakes! Kill me now!” Becca stated as she filled her coffee cup for the third time. I chuckled as I put chocolate chips in the new batch of pancakes on the griddle. I saw Bucky watching me and I tapped his nose, forcing him to sit up straight trying to wrap around his tired brain what just happened. Becca and I started laughing and I heard the puppies start barking. Bucky went over and moved the gate, allowing the puppies to run over to the puppy pads. “They’re learning.” Becca said as she looked over her shoulder then back to her coffee. I pulled out a plate to put the chocolate chip pancakes on and handed it to Becca. “You know, the last time you made pancakes was the morning after we found each other.” Bucky said as I handed him a plate with a chocolate chip, plain, and blueberry pancake. I smiled and said I remembered. “That’s cute.” Becca said with a mouthful of food. “Okay, there is one rule in this house. No talking with food in your mouth.” I said as I pointed the spatula at Becca. “Steve?” I heard Peter’s voice ring from the room and Bucky got up from the stool. When he came back, Peter was in his arms still rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. “You hungry, kiddo?” I asked as I piled three blueberry pancakes onto another plate. “Yes, sir.” Peter said as Bucky put him on the stool and got him a glass of milk. Peter smiled when I placed the pancakes in front of him and he started eating. “So, about last night.” Becca said as she nudged Bucky with her elbow. “We still have to look and figure out what’s happening with Peter’s family.” Bucky said as he took a bite of his pancakes. Becca looked at me and I added, “Look, Christmas is right around the corner. Let’s see if we can find a house before the holiday rolls around so we can celebrate in it instead of this apartment for our first Christmas as a family.” Becca smiled, and Peter said, “Will I spend Christmas here?” Bucky ruffled his hair and said, “Well, if I know the Starks, they’ll have their way about Christmas. In the past years, we’ve always be spending Christmas at Tony’s parents’ house. They always insist that we come. Maria Stark does not take no for an answer and I think I know where Tony gets is and where Pepper learned it from. But if we can convince them about having it at our new house after we find it, I say we should go for it!” I laughed and put more pancakes on another plate. “You are going to eat, right?” Bucky asked me as I began to wash the dishes. “I will. I promise.” I stated just as Becca takes the dishes away from me. “Go eat!” She barked as I tried to take them back. I sat down next to Bucky and began to eat the pancakes that were on my plate. “Steve, do I have to go to school tomorrow?” Peter asked as he finished his breakfast. I leaned back and rubbed my neck. “I don’t know, Peter. I’ve got to talk to David and see what he says is best for you right now.” Peter nodded his head and took another big bite of his pancakes. “You make the best blueberry pancakes ever!” The boy stated as he washed down his bite with his milk. The timer on the oven went off and Becca carefully pulled out the biscuits and bacon. “I get first dibs!” Bucky stated as he took five pieces of bacon off the stone. “I want a biscuit, please.” Peter said as he handed his plate to Becca. Becca smiled and place three pieces of bacon and a biscuit on Peter’s plate. “Thank you, Becca.” Peter said before he took a huge bite of his bacon. I smiled as I watched my new family enjoying a breakfast together, safe and sound. “Steve, can we buy chocolate milk for next week’s breakfast?” Peter asked which caused me to smile. “Only if you behave for us adults throughout the week.” Peter nodded his head in agreement as he shoved a huge bite of biscuit into his mouth and I reached for my cell phone as soon as it started ringing. “Hello?” “Hi Steve, it’s David. I just wanted to call and see how everything was going?”

 


	37. Bucky

I watched Steve as he headed to the office to talk to David privately on the phone. “Do you think everything is going to be okay?” Becca whispered as she leaned over the counter to get closer to me. I shrugged my shoulders and stated, “I don’t know, Becca. We won’t know anything until Steve comes out of the office.” Peter tugged on my sleeve and said, “Can I go play with the puppies?” I smiled and kissed his head. “Of course, you can!” Peter jumped off the stool and grabbed a few toys to play with Sarge and Faith. I walked over to the couch and sat down to watch this little boy laugh and play. Becca soon joined Peter on the floor and began to play tug-of-war with Sarge. I heard the office door open, so I quickly went over and pushed Steve back in. I closed the door and locked it. “Well? What did he say?” Steve sat down and rubbed his face. “May was not happy when she found out that she doesn’t get custody of Peter. Luckily, she said she has always trusted me with Peter and is grateful that we’re taking him in because she’s moving to another state in two days. Which would be a huge no with custody procedures. Also, as I continued to talk to David, he said he can remove Peter from the school he currently is attending. Which I said was great because we were going to go house shopping and David approves that a house would be better to raise a little boy and two puppies than an apartment!” I laughed as I sat in my husband’s lap and rested my head on his shoulder. “So, everything is going to be okay now?”  “For now, babe.” Steve said as he kissed me gently as his arms wrapped tighter around my waist. “I love you.” I mumbled as the kissing got faster and more heated. A knock quickly came on the door and Steve moaned in disappointment. “Steve, Bucky, I can’t find Teddy!” Peter’s voice rang from behind the door. “Check our bed!” Steve yelled, and I heard Peter run that direction. I chuckled then found myself being thrown onto the floor. “Steve!” I shouted as he got on top of me. Our kissing was soon frantic again and I felt his hand rubbing against my cock. “Steve, really? You know we can’t.” I mumbled as he started to unbutton my jeans. “Please, I need this.” Steve whispered as he began to suck on my clothed member. I shuddered and pulled his hair to get his lips back onto mine. I felt his rubbing up against mine and I pushed him onto his back. “Baby, you know you’re not allowed any physical activities.” I said as I kissed along his neck. “Buck _please_!” Steve begged as tears started to form. I unbuttoned his jeans and flipped the front of his boxers underneath his twitching cock. I grabbed it tight and started pumping. Steve moaned as I leaned down and kissed his gently. “You’re so perfect.” I whispered as I began to pump faster, making Steve begin to sweat and I felt his cock getting harder in my hand. “Bucky… I think… I’m close.” Steve whispered. I immediately put my mouth around his cock and began to suck the cum that began to pool out. I heard Steve’s breathing go back to normal as I licked around his dick to clean up any mess. “Thank you.” He whispered as I came back up to rest my forehead on his. Another knock came on the door and Becca’s voice came through. “Hey, you two need to hurry up in there. We need to start looking at houses!” I chuckled and got up. Steve and I made ourselves look presentable before walking out. I quickly went into the bathroom and washed up before heading back to the living room. Becca and Peter were sitting on the couch with my laptop in their lap. “We found two that we like!” Peter said as he hoped off and ran to Steve, who picked him up. “You did?” Steve laughed as he sat on one side of Becca and I sat on the other side. “We did find two. The criteria were a big backyard, two or more stories, a basement, and a huge kitchen because I can tell Steve loves to cook just as much as I do.” Becca said as she brought up both possibilities on different search windows. As I looked over the pictures, I realized I was falling in love with the lite blue house. “I like the look of this one.” Steve said as he pointed to the house he liked. I smiled when I noticed he liked the lite blue house too. Becca and Peter smiled as I said, “We should check in out.” Steve smiled and leaned behind Becca and I met him halfway to allow him to kiss me. “You two need to get a room!” Becca stated as she leaned forward. “We will. Once we buy a house.” Steve said just to tease with her. Becca rolled her eyes and I sent an email to the realtor agent about the house. “Hopefully we’ll get an answer soon.” Steve said just as my phone dinged. “Well, we did! She can meet us there in one hour!” I stated then noticed everyone was rushing to get ready to leave. Becca put the puppies on leashed as we all headed for the door. Once we were in the car, Steve stared the engine and drove out of the parking lot. “I’m excited!” Peter said as he held Faith in his lap. I laughed and took hold of Steve’s hand. “I’m ready for this new chapter.” Steve squeezed my hand and replied, “I am too, baby.” I felt my cheeks turn red as I bit my lip to try and calm my want for my husband.  As we drove, Peter pointed out the places that Steve had taken him to during the years of babysitting. “Steve, you promised you take me back to the amusement park!” Peter stated as we drove past it.” “It’s kind of late to go there, Peter. It’s only opened certain hours during the winter.” Steve chuckled as he merged into moving traffic. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Becca was texting, so I tapped her knee. “Huh?” Becca said as she looked up. “Who are you texting?” “My friend Kate Bishop. She’s wondering how my Christmas break is going so far. I just told her I was going house hunting with my brother and brother-in-law. To which she lost it and her texts were pure excitement and happiness, so you have the support of my favorite person.” Steve chuckled happily as I rolled my eyes, then smiled as I saw the redness on my husband’s cheeks. “You’re blushing.” I pointed out as I poked him in the arm. “It’s not every day your sister-in-law’s best friend supports your marriage.” I nodded my head in agreement then looked over at Peter, who wasn’t paying attention to the conversation unfurling but the scenery that was passing by. “Oh! It’s so much cuter in person!” Becca said as we pulled up to the house. We all got out and we waited for the realtor.


	38. Steve

As we looked around the house, I could see everyone growing more and more in love with it. “Steve, look! You could have a space for a gym right next to the room that could be your office!” Bucky said as he showed me the rooms on the first floor. I nodded my head as I watched his excitement as he tugged me up the stairs. “Look, plenty of rooms for the whole family!” Bucky said as he pointed to the rooms along the hallway. I nodded my head as I tried to look at them to get a sense of size, but Bucky pulled me into a different room. Once I was in it, I realized it was the master bedroom. “Look at this.” Bucky whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at the cream-colored walls and double doors that lead to a balcony. “It’s lovely.” I stated as I rubbed his back. Bucky’s head shot up and I saw sadness in his eyes. “You don’t like it.” I could hear the hurt in his voice and I stated, “I didn’t say that, Buck. I think it’s a lovely house. It’s got everything that you guys want. A big yard, plenty of rooms, a big living area, and plus, there is an outside pool. I think it’s a nice house.” Bucky shifted his weight and rubbed my flesh arm. “But you don’t like it.” Bucky stated again with frustration hinted in his voice and I sighed. “Bucky, I just want you happy.” Bucky shook his head and I saw tears fall. I wiped them away just as he said, “But I want you happy too! I want you to feel safe and I want you to feel like you’re at home.” I stroked his cheek and said, “Baby, you are home for me. If you are happy here, then I will be happy here.” Bucky cupped my face and pulled my close, so our foreheads met. “Steve-” “I just want to find a room a little girl can call her own someday.” Bucky laughed and let go of me. “Okay. If I let you find that room, then do you think you’ll love this house.” I kissed him and told him I did. “Then go!” Bucky said as he pushed me out of the room. I went walking down the hallway and began to look at each room. “Steve!” Peter shouted as I found him in a room looking out a window. “Hey, kiddo. What are you doing?” “I’m looking out the window!” Peter said as I sat next to him on the window sill. Peter began to point out different things he could see from the second story and I could tell he really liked the room. “Are you saying you want this to be your room?” Peter looked at me and nodded his head. “I want to paint it blue!” I laughed as I pulled him into a hug. “Okay, kiddo.” I kissed his head and went back to trying to find a room for a little girl. I peaked in across the wall and found Rebecca in a different room with a notebook. “What are you up to?” “I’m designing what I want my new room to look like. I’m looking at furniture and paint colors on my phone. I’ve already found the perfect curtains for the doors leading to the balcony.” I laughed and closed the door to let her be. I walked into another room that was next door to Rebecca’s claimed room. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. The room was painted a lite pink with a white boarder around the top of the walls. The double pane window let in enough light that it lit up the room. I walked over and sat down in the middle of the room. In my mind, I began to imagine a little girl drawing pictures on the floor with her favorite toy sitting next to her. I smiled as at the thought and knew I was in love. “I think you found it.” I heard Bucky whisper as he came over to sit down next to me. I nodded my head and looked at my husband. “I love this house.” I stated as I kissed his lips. Bucky stroked my cheek and said, “Okay. Let’s get this house and see what the future has in store for us. Because you know we need to focus on raising Peter and allowing our marriage get past two weeks.” “I think you’re right. There’s no need to rush this. I can wait our little girl.” Bucky kissed my lips softly then stated, “Come on. Let’s go sign some papers." I nodded my head and stood up. Bucky followed me out of the room and headed for the kitchen. “What do you think?” The realtor asked when we showed back up in the kitchen. “I think it’s perfect.” I stated causing the realtor nodding her head “I think we’re ready to sign some papers.” Bucky stated which her to smile. “Well, I happen to have those with me right now.” I kissed my husband on the cheek and I felt his arm wrapped around me. We were buying our first home together.


	39. Bucky

A week later, we were finally moving and the whole apartment was in chaos! “Alright, where are the boxes for the kitchen appliances?” I shouted as I finished packing up the living room. “Look in the laundry room!” I heard Steve from his office and saw him putting things in the office marked boxes with the puppies running around behind the gate. I headed for the laundry room and ran into Becca as she came out with boxes marked for the guest bedrooms. “Sorry, sis!” I laughed as we moved around each other. I grabbed the kitchen boxes and headed for the kitchen. “Can I help?” Peter asked as I pulled out the little boxes for the silverware. “Sure, kiddo. You can put the silverware in this box.” Peter nodded his head and began to carefully put them in the box. I began to carefully pack away the dishes and glasses. I saw Steve bring the boxes for the office and placing them in the living room. “What time are we expecting the moving truck to get here?” I asked as Steve started heading to the master bedroom. “Uh, around four I believe! So, it’s eleven right now so we have about five hours.” Steve stated as he hung around the door to the bedroom. “Okay. Good to know.” I stated as I started putting some appliances into the respected boxes. “I’m so glad you kept all the originally boxes!” I shouted and heard Steve laugh. Becca came into the living room and piled her boxes next to Steve’s. “You know, when you’re packing because you want to leave is so much more fun and exciting!” I nodded my head in agreement and took the silverware box from Peter. “Thanks, kiddo.” I stated as Becca picked him up. “Come on, Peter. You can help me put all the sheets and pillows into their bags.” “Can I jump on them?” Becca laugh and said he could. As I watched them walk into the guest rooms, I felt a smile forming. “SHIT!” I hear Steve scream and I ran to the master bedroom with Becca and Peter right behind me. “Steve, what hap-” I yelled then felt my jaw drop. Steve was covered in his own blood. “Oh my gosh, Steve what did you do?” Becca screamed as I grabbed a towel and wrapping it around Steve’s abdomen. “I think I reopened something.” He moaned as I got him onto his back. “Bucky, he’s breathing rapid.” Becca said as she grabbed the first aid kit out of the bathroom. I kept pressure on Steve’s abdomen as Becca put on gloves. Peter was trying to be helpful as he held Steve’s hand before I said, “Peter, I need you to go call Tony Stark. My passcode for my phone is 64310. GO!” Peter quickly left the room and I looked at Becca. “What do you need me to do?” She pulled out the alcohol and pour it onto a rag. “When I say move, I want you to move your hands but put your hands on his chest because he’s going to jump in pain.” I nodded my head and waited for Becca’s cue. “Move!” I moved my hands and put them on his chest just as the rag hit. Steve’s scream was full of pain and I heard Peter in the other room yell “Is he okay?” “Just tell Tony to get here!” I shouted back as I laid my right side on Steve’s chest and started to stroke his hair. “Buck… it hurts… so bad.” Steve whispered as he found my waist with his right hand. “I know honey. Just hang on a little bit longer.” I glanced back and saw Becca was sterilizing a needle with some sort of thread. “What is that?” I asked as Becca got closer to the open wound. “It’s surgical thread. I guess he’s gotten hurt so much he kept some here at the house!” Becca got on her knees as she added, “He’s going to scream again but I have to sew this close. From what I can see, he must have brushed something sharp and reopened a former scar.” I nodded my head and as soon as the needle met Steve’s skin, I planted my lips on his to stop Steve from screaming with my left hand holding his face close. I felt his right hand grip my waist hard and I held his metal hand in my other hand. I heard Tony’s voice shout my name and I broke away to tell him where we were. When I turned to face Steve, I realized he had passed out from the pain. “Oh my gosh!” I heard Pepper gasp as Tony came over to Becca’s side. “What happened?” “It looks like he reopened a section of scarred skin.” Becca stated as I saw the last stitch get pulled and her finish up. “Okay, let’s get him to the couch. Slowly.” Becca said as Tony and I carried Steve to the couch. After he was positioned onto the couch, I went to clean up the blood that had puddled onto the carpet and prayed it wouldn’t stain the carpet. I could hear Becca telling Tony what Steve’s vitals and blood pressure was. Once I got done, I came back into the living room. “Well, since we can’t find out how this happened, do you mind helping us pack?”


	40. Steve

I woke up to pain in my abdomen and shouting. “No, Becca, not that box!” “Then what box do you want, Stark?” I slowly sat up and I heard Pepper yell, “Don’t you dare!” I turned my head to see her walking towards me with an ice pack. “Hi, Pepper.” I stated as I laid back down. “Steve, you need to stay still and allow the pain medication work.” She said as she stroked my hair. “Stark, what the hell!” I heard Bucky yell then saw Peter running into the living room. I allowed him to wedge himself between me and the couch. “What’s going on, little dude?” “Tony doesn’t know how to pack a box!” Peter whispered as he hid his head under my arm. Pepper giggled, and I rolled my eyes. “Stark, you know nothing about packing!” Becca stated as she came into view. “Of course, I don’t! I sold all my furniture when I moved in with Pepper!” Tony said as he followed her. “Wait, I thought Pepper moved in with you!” Bucky stated as he came out with a box. “What? No! I moved in with her!” Tony stated, and Pepper said, “Tony, it’s called you ask for help if you don’t know.” Tony rolled his eyes then walked over to me. “How are you feeling?” “I’m hurting but, I’m thankful that my sister-in-law is nurse!” I stated as Becca came over to check my vitals. “You gave us quiet a scare, Steve.” Bucky said as he kissed my cheek. “I’m sorry. I guess I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing.” “I’m surprised that you started bleeding out that much. You barely cut yourself open with the knife that was on the dresser.” Becca stated as she took off the bandage that was around my waist. “My knife! I forgot all about that stupid knife.” I mumbled as I face palmed my forehead. “I used to tell you to be careful where you leave that thing.” Bucky chuckled then got a look of disgust when Becca revealed the fresh wound. “That still looks bad.” Pepper whispered as she watched Becca wrap a new bandage around my waist. “Is he going to be okay?” Peter asked as his head popped up. “Peter! Goodness, kid, you scared me!” Bucky stated at he regained his balance which caused us to laugh. “Yes, Peter. He’s going to be just fine.” Becca said as she stopped laughing from her brother’s reaction. After being helped sitting up, I realized there were more boxes in the living room. “How much have you guys packed? And what time is it?” I asked once Peter moved from behind my back. “You woke up just as we finished packing the last box and it’s three. You slept well.” Tony stated as Bucky got out a pillow to place behind my back. I felt guilty and said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to do all the work.” “Make it up to us with dinner!” Tony stated as Pepper added, “And telling us why you’re packing everything up!” I looked at my family and saw them smiled. “We bought a house.” Bucky said as he allowed the puppies out of the office room. “Really? That’s fantastic!” Pepper said as she picked up Faith as the pup sat near her feet. “Yeah, it’s a beautiful house. I have pictures on my phone.” I stated as Peter ran to go get it then handed to me. As I was showing pictures, a knock came on the door. “That would be the movers!” Bucky stated as Becca helped me put my shirt back on. I carefully stood up and Pepper took the puppies into the office with Peter to keep them out of the way of the movers. “I’m going to go downstairs and tell the building manager that the movers are here and that we should be done around five-thirty.” I stated to Bucky as I walked out the door. I headed down to the lobby and when I walked out of the elevator, I saw Sharon talking to the building manager. “Ah, Captain Rogers! I was just about to come see you. I hope you know that when you agreed to rent this place, it was only meant for three people only.” I nodded my head and said, “We’re leaving today.” The manager and Sharon’s jaw both dropped, so I quickly said, “I was coming to tell you that the movers,” I pointed to the elevator and I saw some movers come out, “are here. They said they should have everything into the truck around five-thirty, so that would be a good time to come do the inspection.” The manager nodded his head and Sharon seemed to take the news with much pain. “Well, I hate to see you go, Steve. You’re one of my best tenants.” I shook the manager’s hand and headed back to the elevator. Once I got back into my apartment, I could already feel the change. “Wow, it looks a lot different.” I whispered as I wrapped my arms around Bucky’s waist. “Yeah, I can’t wait to move all this into our new house.” Bucky said as he turned around to kiss me. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as I watched the last of furniture being taken out of my apartment. “Now just the boxes.” I mumbled as I watch Becca finish labeling some of the boxes before they were taken down to the truck. As I watch the last box being taken out, I gave the truck driver the address for the new house. “We should be leave right after the inspection.” I told the guy, who informed me that they would wait until we arrived. As the truck driver left, the building manager walked in. “Bucky, why don’t you go ahead and head for the house. I’ll come with Tony and Pepper after the inspection.” Bucky nodded his head and gathered the puppies with Becca and Peter right behind him.


	41. Bucky

Once we arrived at the new house, I quickly let the movers into the house and began to direct where furniture was going to go. “Good thing most of it goes downstairs.” Becca said as she carried the puppies outside to let them get used to the new backyard. “Yeah, but one bright side is that we don’t have to teach them how to go outside.” I stated when I saw the puppies already marking their new territory. Becca rolled her eyes and began to unpack the kitchen boxes that the movers brought in. As I told the movers where I wanted the couch, I saw Peter’s legs dangling from the top floor. “Peter, are you having fun up there?” I asked when I looked up and saw his legs between the rods of the banister. “I’m just trying to stay out of the way. There is a lot of people.” I chuckled at his response then went back to helping the movers place the furniture. “Peter, the guys are coming up with the bedroom furniture. I want you to come downstairs first and hang out in what will be the home gym room.” I shouted as I saw a dresser coming into the house. I heard running and saw the kid dash into the room with the puppies running after him, barking at his heels. As I directed where each piece of bedroom furniture was going, I remembered that we were going to buy a smaller bed for Peter. _Good thing there is a guest room._ I thought to myself as I directed where that bed frame was going to go. Finally, all the furniture was in place. “Thank you, gentlemen!” I said as I handed them the check Steve wrote before I left to give them. Once the door was closed, I plopped onto the couch and sighed. “Dinner is in the oven.” Becca said as she sat down next to me. I looked at my little sister and stated, “You couldn’t help yourself but cook as soon as you got here, couldn’t you?” “Why do you think I had you go grocery shopping with me yesterday and stock up the house!” Becca stated as she playfully punched me in the gut. I rolled my eyes and sighed. “I’m just glad that the move went smooth and that we are never doing it ever again!” Becca nodded her head in agreement as she stood up. “Help me set up the TV.” I lifted my head off the back of the couch and stared at her. “I’m serious! Help me set up the TV, James!” I rolled my eyes again as I got up to help her lift the TV onto the stand. After finding the correct cords and the remote, we had a functioning TV set. I sat back on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table. “Steve is not going to be happy with you when he finds out that your feet are on Sarah’s coffee table!” Becca stated which caused me to remove my feet very quickly. “Shit! I hadn’t realized it was hers!” I stated as I got a dust rag and began to clean the table off. Becca chuckled loudly as I heard a door open. “Can we come out now?” Peter asked, and I felt Becca chuckle. “Yes, Peter. You can come out now!” Peter quickly ran over to us and curled up on the other side of me with the puppies trying to jump onto the couch. I picked up the pups and they began to wrestle on the couch. “Silly, pups.” Becca mumbled as she turned her gaze to what was occurring on the couch. I tickled Peter on the sighed and heard a muffled laughter coming from Peter, whose head was buried between my body and the back of the couch. I pull Peter onto my lap and began to tickle him more, causing Peter to laugh louder and louder in amusement. Becca began to laugh at Peter and shook her head in a form of disbelief. After I was done tickling Peter, I kissed the lite brown hair that was on his head. “Bucky?” “Yes, Peter?” “Do I have to keep calling you and Steve by your first names or can I call you something else?” I was stunned by the question and tried to think about the proper answer to that question. Just before I could answer, the front door opened to reveal Steve. “Hey! Just the man I need to answer Peter’s question!” I stated as I waved him over and noticed our friends walking in behind him, in awe. Steve squatted in front of Peter and asked, “What is your question?” “Do I have to keep calling you and Bucky by your first names or can I call you something else? Like Dad or Papa?” Steve got a sweet smile on his face and kissed the boy. “Your adoption day is in two days. As soon as the judge says your mine and Bucky’s, you can call us whatever you want!” Peter quickly wrapped his arms around my husband’s neck and began to thank him. A timer went off and Becca rushed to the kitchen. “Dinner is ready!” Becca stated causing us all to head to the new dining room. “This house is amazing!” Pepper whispered as we entered the dining room. “I think you guys have a winner here, guys.” Tony stated he sat down. “Wait until you see the rest of the house. It’s just as awesome!” Becca stated as she placed the homemade Shepperd’s pie on the table. “In my opinion, you need more furniture! There is no way everyone in our friend group is going to fit on your two tiny couches!” Tony stated as he handed Becca his plate. “Steve and I plan on going furniture shopping tomorrow. Someone needs a kid size bed!” I stated as I looked over at Percy, who blushed as he tried to hide under the table. “Peter, sit up please.” Steve asked which caused the kid to sit up quickly. “Well, if you need help, I know a guy that does interior design. I’d gladly hook you up with his number.” Pepper said after she took her plate from Becca. “Thanks, Pepper.” I stated then Becca added, “Okay, enough talk! Let’s eat!”


	42. Steve

“Your cooking was amazing, Becca.” Pepper said as we cleaned up the table. “Thank you, Pepper. I taught myself when I was eight, then took family and consumer science in high school.” Becca said as she loaded the plates into the new dishwasher. I placed the leftovers in the containers then Bucky placed them in the fridge. “You know, I’m going to like having this huge fridge!” I heard Bucky state after he closed it then opened the pantry to place the items that Becca used back on the shelves. I pulled out two dogs treats from the cabinet we were using to hold all the pet supplies and gave each to a pup. “Can I show Tony and Pepper my new room?” Peter asked as he came over and hugged my leg. “Sure! You can even tell them what color you want to paint it!” I stated as I ruffled his hair before he let go. I saw him grab both their hands and lead them upstairs. “He is super excited about this.” Bucky said as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled them began to study the living room. “What are you thinking now?” I heard him ask me then felt his lips pressed against my cheek. “That we should get a bigger TV for the living room. We could put the current one in our room. Also, I think we need curtains for the windows and a Christmas tree.” “I heard Christmas tree!” Becca shouted from the second floor and I saw her hair hanging over the bannister. I walked into the living room and looked up at her. “What do you think? One big one in the circular window area with red curtains on each window!” Becca popped out of view then suddenly rushed down stairs and I noticed she had a sketch book in her hands. “Okay, so this is what we’re talking about right now.” Becca said as she began to sketch it all out. I sat down next to her and began to tell her details that would look great. I noticed Bucky standing against the wall, just shaking his head at the two of us. “You didn’t mention that you had a pool!” I heard Tony shout from upstairs and saw him coming down with Pepper and Peter. “Yeah, there’s a pool. We plan to have that area set up with patio furniture, a grill, maybe an outside bar for the adults, and plenty of pool toys.” I said and saw Peter smile as he hopped into my lap. “What are you drawing out?” Pepper asked as she sat on the couch across from us. “How we want our Christmas tree to look in front of the circular windows.” Becca said as she started looked at colors on her phone. “Oh, that’s going to look amazing! You can even have maybe so lights on the staircase with ornaments hanging off the banister.” Pepper added, causing Becca to flip a page over and start drawing. Soon, everyone was having an input on how the house was going to look for the holidays. I felt Bucky’s hands lay on my shoulders and a gentle kiss on the top of my head. “I love you.” I l heard him whisper. “I love you too. You mean so much to me.” I mumbled as I buried my head into his neck. “Hey, maybe I can convince my parents to allow you guys host Christmas this year!” Tony stated as he picked up Peter and swung him around, causing laughter to echo throughout the living room. “Do you really think your mother s just going to hand over the Christmas dinner party to someone else? Are you insane?” Pepper asked in pure horror. Tony sat down and took her hands. “Babe, it’s just one year. It won’t kill her.” “And if it does, she’s going to haunt you for the rest of your life.” Pepper mumbled before Tony kissed her cheek. “If your mother is okay with it, Tony. We would be honored to host the Christmas dinner party here.” I stated with pride and I could see the smile forming on Bucky’s face. “Oh, imagine all the cooking you and I will get to do, Steve!” Becca stated as she started making a list of the food to make. “We can make gingerbread houses!” Peter stated as he curled up in Pepper’s lap and rubbed his eyes “We’ll talk more about what we’re going to do in the morning, Peter. Right now, it’s bed tome for you.” Bucky said as Pepper picked him up and carried him upstairs. “Are you guys even ready to become parents?” Tony whispered as soon as Pepper was out of view. Bucky jumped over the couch and sat in my lap. “I don’t think we really have much of a choice in the matter. Peter needs us.” I smiled at my husband as he said every word and felt my heart skip a beat. “Besides, he’s an amazing little boy! I’m enjoying his company! He’s always got new ideas and keeps me laughing. He’s a part of this family.” Becca added as she put the puppies in their crate. “Hey Steve, are you okay?” Tony asked as soon as I placed my head on Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m just tired, Tony. A lot has been going on with Shield doctor appointments, Military appointments, getting Peter’s paperwork in order, and packing has really taken a toll on me.” I mumbled as Bucky ran his fingers through my hair. “Maybe we should all get some sleep.” Pepper’s voice came from above and we all looked up to see her leaning against the railing. “Pepper is right. We’ve all have a long and busy day.” Tony stated as he followed us up to the bedrooms. Becca opened a closet door and pulled out a box that was for the guest bedroom. “Here are all the sheets and pillows for that bed.” Pepper took the box and Tony said good night to us. After we grabbed the correct boxes for our rooms, we told Becca good night and closed out door. “Our first night in our new master bedroom.” Bucky stated as he helped me make the bed. “I know. It’s going to be a little different, but as long as I have you by my side, I think everything is going to be just fine.” I pointed out as I pulled him closer to me. Bucky stroked my cheek with his thumb and laid his forehead against mine. “I’m glad I have you as my husband.” I heard him whisper before gently kissing my lips. “I feel the same way.” I mumbled back before we climbed in the bed to allow sleep to take over.


	43. Bucky

“Peter, come on!” I shouted from the front door as I pulled out the kid’s coat from the closet. “I’m coming!” I heard him yell as he ran down the stairs. I helped Peter put on the coat and we ran outside to get in the car. “Everybody ready?” Steve asked as he heard us buckle out seatbelts. “Ready!” I stated as I planted a kiss on his cheek. As we drove into town, I pull out the list of all the things we needed to buy for the house. “Okay, Peter needs a twin-size bed frame and mattress. Becca, you said you needed curtains, a dresser, and a desk?” “Yeah, I need a desk, so I can do my homework at.” Becca stated as she finished putting her hair into a bun. “And Steve, you wrote down that we need more bathroom towels, other bathroom essentials, and office supplies.” Steve nodded his head and parked into the parking lot of the mall. “Also, we need to buy clothes for all of us.” I added as we all got out of the car. “We need to buy a small suit for Peter for his adoption day tomorrow. I would like for us all to look nice.” Steve stated as he picked up Peter to place him on his shoulders. “We should get a frame to put the adoption papers and the picture in, so we can hang it up in the living room next to your marriage license!” Becca added in excitement. I smiled and handed Becca my credit card. “Meet us here at three o’clock.” I stated as Steve added, “And don’t go overboard on the spending.” Becca nodded her head then headed off in her own direction. I took hold of Steve’s hand and we headed to child’s clothing store to get clothes for Peter. After a few minutes in there, Peter thought he could talk Steve into getting him a shirt that wasn’t appropriate. “No, Peter. There is no way I would let you wear that!” Steve stated as he began to walk out the store. “But I want it!” Peter shouted. I quickly got eye level with Peter and took hold of his shoulders. “Peter Parker Barnes-Rogers, that is enough out of you. If you complain about not getting something the rest of the day, we will return everything we buy you and you will get nothing. Is that clear?” Peter slowly nodded his head and took hold of my hand as we walked out of the store with everyone looking at us. “Don’t you have better things to do?” I snapped at everyone and watched them quickly go back to their shopping. “Peter, that was very silly of you. When your dad says no, he means no.” I stated once I sat him down in a chair. “I’m sorry.” Peter whispered as he looked down at his lap. “Peter, we love you and we want what is best for you. That shirt in there was not appropriate for you to wear. I’m appalled that they would put _that_ on a shirt!” Steve added as he rubbed Peter’s back. “I understand.” “Good, now let’s continue shopping then we’ll go home.” I stated as Peter hopped off the chair and took my hand again. “We do love you, Peter. You just need to think before you act.” I stated when I noticed how quiet he was. “Okay, Papa.” I smiled at my new name that Peter gave me and loved at Steve to see a smile forming on his face, too. I followed Steve into a new shop and allowed Peter to pick out his new bedframe that he wanted in his room. “I like this one!” Peter stated as he pointed to the red bedframe. “I think it will look good in a blue room.” I stated which caused Steve to roll his eyes. “Steve, are you embarrassed?” “Me? Embarrassed? I don’t know what you are talking about!” Steve stated as he slipped an arm around my waist. “Then we’re getting the bedframe for our son.” I stated which caused him to sigh and Peter to jump with joy. “I can’t wait to have it in my bedroom!” Peter shouted as we went to buy the frame. “It will be delivered in three days.” The sales clerk stated as I thanked him before heading out of the store. Steve picked up Peter when he noticed the kid rubbing his eyes. “We’re almost done shopping, Peter. One more store to go to.” I stated as I rubbed his hand that was laying on Steve’s metal shoulder. Peter nodded his head and said, “What color is my suit going to be, Dad?” “What color do you think your suit is going to be?” Steve asked as he placed Peter on the floor. “I think it’s going to be black.” Peter stated as he took hold of our hands as we walked into the store. I sat down and began to check my email while Steve helped Peter get measured for his suit. As I scrolled down, I noticed an email I didn’t want to see. An email from my mother. “Everything okay?” Steve asked as he walked over to me, causing me to shove my phone into my pocket. “Later. Much later.” I snarled as I ran my hands through my hair. Steve nodded his head and placed a gentle kiss onto my forehead. “I love you.” “I love you too.” I mumbled back as he walked over to see Peter in the suit he was being fitted in. I took out my phone again and just stared at the email. I put my phone away when Steve and Peter came over after paying for the suit. “Are we ready to go?” I asked as I stood up. “I think so. Let’s go met up with Becca and head home.” Steve said as Peter took hold of my hand as we headed for the front door. When we arrived, we saw Becca already waiting for us and I could tell something was bothering her. “Becca, is everything okay?” Steve asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder. “Later. Much later.” Becca mumbled before she picked up Peter to carry him out to the car. Once we were in the car, Steve took hold of my hand and didn’t let go until we pulled into the driveway. “Can I go play upstairs in the video game room?” Peter asked after we brought everything into the house. “I don’t see a problem with it. Steve?” Steve smiled and told Peter he could. After getting a tight hug, Peter ran up the stairs. “Okay, no little ears are around. What’s gotten into the two of you?” Steve asked as we sat down on the couches. “I got an email from our mother. I haven’t read it to see what it says yet.” I mumbled as I placed my head against his shoulder. “I’ll tell you what she said!” Becca growled. “You saw her?” I asked in shock and saw my sister nodded her head. “I ran into her when I was buying things off my Christmas shopping list. She was shocked to see me, and I knew right away it was going to be uncomfortable.” I took hold of Steve’s hand and looked at him. “Whatever your mother said, I want the two of you to know it doesn’t matter. We’re all better without her.” Steve mumbled as he kissed my cheek. Becca and I nodded ours head then Becca said, “She asked how I was doing and I told her I was doing good. She didn’t even bring you up at first Bucky, until I said you would be getting a job as soon as your graduated.” “What did she say to that?” I asked her, and I saw Becca’s body language shift. “She was shocked that, and I quote, ‘Why would anyone would want to hire a gay bastard.’ And I about lost it myself! I stormed out of that place without another word.” I tightened my grip on Steve’s hand when I felt a shift in his body language. “Wow, never thought that would be her reaction.” I mumbled as I nudged my nose into his neck, hoping to calm him down when I noticed he was breathing rapidly. “I fucking hate her.” Steve mumbled to Becca and I’s surprise. “Steve, it’s not going to change anything. You said so yourself. We’re a family now and we don’t need her!” I stated as I cupped his face in my hands. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I knew I needed to get him to bed. “Becca, we’re going to head to bed.” I stated as I helped my husband stand up. “Sounds a like a good idea. I’ll help Peter get ready and make sure he gets to bed too. He’s been playing long enough on the video game for the night.” Becca stated as she ran up the stairs before us. Once we reached the bedroom, I wrapped my arms around Steve and began to kiss him gently. “Buck.” Steve mumbled as his hands began to unbutton my jeans. “Are you up for it tonight?” I asked as I felt his lips touch my neck. “I’m ready if you are.” He mumbled as he picked me up and carried me to the bed.


	44. Steve

“I’ve missed this.” I mumbled as soon as I got Bucky undressed. Bucky chuckled as I kissed down his chest until I met his hipbone. As I kissed lower, Bucky quickly pulled me back up and flipped me onto my back. “What-” I gripped Bucky’s waist as soon as I felt him inside me. I felt my hips roll to meet every thrust Bucky was pushing. “Buck!” I shouted as he bit down on my right shoulder then along my neck. “I don’t want this to end.” I heard him whisper as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. “Hey, you still with me?” I heard him ask as he cradled my head. “Miss this.” I mumbled before I moaned when he pulled out. “You’re too tired for this, love. Maybe tomorrow.” “No. Not tired, just loving you.” Bucky chuckled softly, and I gasped when I felt him reentering. “Oh please!” I moaned as the thrusting got faster and faster. I ran my fingers through Bucky’s hair and gripped it tight when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. “Steve, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked as he quickly pulled out. “Nothing.” I mumbled as I tried to get back into the swing of things. “No, you jolted in pain. That’s enough for tonight.” Bucky said as he climbed out of the bed. “Buck-” “Come take a shower with me.” I felt a smirk form as I climbed out of the bed and followed him into the bathroom. Bucky got the hot water running and I followed him into the huge walk-in shower. I wrapped my arms around his waist and began kissing his as I felt his hands rubbing the shower gel onto my skin. I placed my head on his shoulder and just held him close. “You’re trembling.” Bucky whispered as he tightened his hold on me. I closed my eyes tight when I heard the echoing of gun shots in my ears and pushed Bucky away violently when Bucky placed his hand on my stomach. “Baby, what’s wrong?” I quickly slid down and pulled my knees to my chest. Bucky quickly turned off the water and sat in front of me, too afraid to touch me. “Do…. Do I…. Do I need to call Bruce?” I slowly nodded my head and allowed Bucky to help me up and get me dressed. After helping me into the bed and placing a heavy blanket over my trembling body, Bucky quickly left the room to go call Bruce to the house. I felt the pain in my gut grew excruciating and curled up tighter into a ball. As I tried to block out the visions, I felt a gentle hand on my back. “Bruce is on his way, love.” I slide my hand out from under the blanket and allowed him to take hold of it. As Bucky laid next to me, Becca kept poking her head in to check up on the situation. “I’ll let you know when Bruce is here.” I heard her whisper to Bucky as he gently stroked my hand. “Thanks, sis. Hopefully this will pass.” I slowly loosened up and put my head under his chin. Bucky slowly ran his fingers through my hair and I felt the safety of being in my own bed with Bucky by my side. “Bruce is here.” Becca whispered as Bruce came into the room and began to carefully take my vitals. “He was having a panic attack earlier. I tried my best to help him calm down.” Bucky stated as Bruce listened to my heart and lungs. Bruce nodded his head and they helped me lay back down. “I think it’s the PTSD at work. Keep an eye on him the next couple of days. If it keeps happening, then we’ll go into therapy mode.” Bruce stated as he packed everything up. “I hate therapy.” I mumbled to myself, but Bucky caught wind of it. “I don’t care. If your PTSD is going to cause you pain and torment, therapy might be one of the choices you have to pick. I want you safe and I want you happy.” I looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes. I took hold of his hand and placed it on my chest. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Bruce patted Bucky’s shoulder and followed Becca out of the bedroom. “Get some sleep, my love. We have a big day tomorrow.” Bucky whispered as he got under the blanket and pulled me closer to his body. I heard the bedroom door open again and felt Becca kiss my head. “Good night. I’ll see you in the morning.” She whispered before she kissed Bucky’s head. “Night sis. Thanks for helping out.” Becca chuckled before she turned off the lights and closed the door. “Everything is going to be okay now, Steve. I promise you. I won’t let them hurt you every again.” Bucky whispered into my ear as I shoved my metal arm under his side to rest the palm on his shoulder blade. I nudged my nose into his cheek and felt him let out a tiny chuckle. “Bucky, I’m sorry for scaring you earlier.” Bucky kissed my forehead and replied, “I was more worried than scared. Yet, I need to learn how to take better care of you when you get like that. This is the life I have chosen to live. I have chosen to become a military spouse. You are going to have your good days and you’re going to have your bad days. I want to be part of all those days, good and bad. I love you with all my heart. You are providing a good life for me, Becca, Peter and our future children. I could never imagine anything else but this. I love you and I will never stop loving you. I promised you till death do us part. I promised in sickness and in health.” I felt a few tears falling down my cheeks and his thumbs slowly wiping them off. “Nothing is going to change my love for you and our family. If you feel like you’re about to go into panic or just need to talk, I am here. I’ll be your journal.” I felt a small smile forming on my face with every word that Bucky whispered softly so that it was only for my ears to hear. “You mean so much to me. I love you with all my heart.” I whispered back to him and locked eyes with my lover. As we exchanged tender kisses, I heard the bedroom door open and the sound of feet on the hard floor. “Dad? Papa?” Bucky and I broke apart and beckoned Peter to come onto the bed. After he was comfortably snuggled up between the two of us, I laid my hand on my husband’s waist and felt Peter’s arm wrap around my forearm that is laying on top of his little body. “I love you Dad and Papa.” Peter whispered as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. “I love being a dad.” I mumbled as I gently kissed Peter’s head. “I love being a dad, too.” Bucky agreed as he laid his hand on my hand. “Good night my beautiful family.” I mumbled as I noticed Bucky’s eyes were closed due to sleep.


	45. Bucky

When I woke up, I found only me and Peter in the king-size bed. I carefully sat up and looked around to see if I saw Steve in the master bathroom. “Babe?” I whispered and saw Steve’s head pop into view. “Oh, there you are.” I laughed as he came over to my side of the bed to plant a gentle kiss on my lips. “Good morning to you too.” Steve chuckled as he placed his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to show me more affection. “Just be careful. Our son is still asleep on our bed.” I whispered as Steve slid his hands up my shirt. “I forgot that he was here.” Steve mumbled before he went back to kissing me. “Help me make breakfast?” I mumbled as I felt his lips kiss up my neck. “We should get the day start, shouldn’t we.” Steve replied as he laid his forehead against mine. I smiled and kissed his nose. “Come on.” Steve said as he wrapped his arm around my waist once I got out of the bed. Once we arrived too the kitchen, I began making the eggs and sausage on one of the new stoves. “I like having two stoves! It’s so much easier to make breakfast next to you.” Steve stated as he began to finish making the homemade gravy for the biscuits in the oven. I hipped checked him as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the ingredients to make the breakfast salsa that Sarah used to make. “Oh, man! You remember!” Steve said once he saw what I was doing. “Biscuits and gravy are not the same without breakfast salsa on the side!” I stated as I pecked his check. “God, you two are acting like you’re back in high school!” Becca stated as she came into the kitchen. “Good morning to you too, baby bear.” Steve stated as he added the sausage I made into the creamy gravy. Becca turned on the coffee maker and began to brew the caffeinated black liquid. “What time is the adoption hearing?” Becca stated as she began to grab the plates out of the cabinet to set the table. “The hearing is at one o’clock. I would like to be at the court house at twelve just in case we get pushed in earlier than one.” Steve stated as he took the gravy off the burner and placed on the table with a hot pad underneath it. I put the scrambled eggs in a bowl and placed the fried eggs on a different plate. “Becca, can you grab the biscuits from the oven, so they don’t burn.” “Sure!” Becca rushed to the oven, placed the oven mitts on her hands, and carefully got the biscuits out of the oven. “Morning!” Peter shouted as he came running into the room and jumped in Steve’s arms. “Good morning, spider monkey!” Steve chuckled as he hugged Peter tight. “Spider monkey? Is that your nickname?” Becca stated after she finished putting the biscuits in a bowl. “Yeah! Dad named me that after I climbed a tree when I was three!” I felt my body tighten up in shock and I looked over at Peter. “You climbed a tree when you were only three?” Peter nodded his head and said, “Yup!” “And he’s been spider monkey since.” Steve stated as he plopped Peter onto the floor. I shook my head and grabbed the apple juice out of the fridge. After enjoying an amazing breakfast, we all got ready for our hearing. When Steve walked out in his military uniform, I felt my jaw and heart drop in awe. “Close your mouth, love. You’re not a cod fish.” Steve laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Quoting Mary Poppins. Your favorite movie.” I chuckled as I allowed him to fix my tie. “You look amazing.” I mumbled as I kissed his cheek. Steve smiled as he planted a kiss onto my forehead. A knock came on the door and Peter poked his head in. “Dad, I don’t know how to tie a tie!” Steve and I threw our heads back in laughter as Peter looked concerned. Steve carefully got on his knees and began to tie Peter’s tie around his neck. “There.” “Thanks Dad!” Peter quickly ran out of the room and I placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I think I’m ready to make it official.” I heard him state as he got back on his feet. “I think I’m ready too.” I laced my fingers with his and followed my husband out of our bedroom. “You look lovely.” Steve stated when we saw Becca sitting on the couch in a pale blue dress. “Thank you. I don’t usually wear make-up, but I made an exception for today.” Becca said as she pushed a few curls off her shoulder as she stood up. Peter took hold of my hand and smiled up to me. “I’m ready, Papa!” I smiled and squeezed his hand. “What are we waiting for? Let’s get this show on the road!” I stated as I looked up at Steve. Steve grabbed his car keys and we followed him out the door.


	46. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays were a mess and i was finishing up a semester of college.  
> Please enjoy the last chapters of Time is Never Enough. 
> 
> Look for the next story: Love is Always Enough 
> 
> Thanks for being amazing supporters! 
> 
> XOXO

After arriving at the court house at twelve, waiting a full hour, and standing before a judge, we finally had custody of Peter. “Peter Parker Barnes-Rogers. I think it has a nice ring to it!” Becca stated as she ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter giggled as he took hold of Bucky and I’s hand. “I love you, Dad and Papa!” “And we love you too, Peter.” I stated as Bucky and I swung our arms to lift him off the ground. “Again!” Peter laughed as he landed back on the ground. After doing it a few more times, we rushed to the car when it began to rain. “Oh, come on!” I shouted as it got heavier as we opened the car doors. After getting inside, we all started laughing. As we began to calm down, a phone began to ring. Bucky quickly dug his out of his pocket and put it on speaker. “Hey Tony, what’s up?” “Hey! How did the adoption process go?” Tony asked from what seemed like a distance. “I got adopted!” Peter shouted proudly, and we were shocked when we heard multiple cheers. “That’s great, Peter! We’re all so happy for you!” Pepper called out and I looked at my little boy, who was smiling proudly. “Why don’t you come over to our place and we’ll have a celebration.” Tony suggested. “Okay, we’ll be right over!” I stated as I started the car. “We’ll see you soon!” Bucky stated as he ended the phone call. “Spending the special day with more family!” Becca stated as I pulled out of the parking lot. “I like having a big family! It’s really nice.” Peter stated as he jumped in his car seat. “I’m glad, buddy. I promise you that they will always be there for you, Dad, and Aunt Becca. I know they have been for me.” Bucky stated as he placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to smile. Once we arrived at Pepper and Tony’s place, we all rushed to the front door when we noticed the rain was lightly falling. I quickly ringed the doorbell. “Hey, come on in!” Pepper said with a smile when she opened the door. “There’s the new Barnes-Rogers!” Tony shouted as he picked up Peter, causing the young boy to laugh. “I’m so proud of you.” Sam whispered as he embraced me in a tight hug. “Thank you, Sam.” I patted my friend on the back and saw Natasha was talking with Becca in the kitchen while Clint and Bruce were chatting away with Bucky. “Dad, look!” Peter shouted causing me to turn around and see my son running up to me with a box in his hand. “Look what Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper got me!” I squatted down and watched Peter open the box that held a remote-controlled tank. “It even has darts it can shoot out!” Peter said as I took the batteries from Tony to put in the controller. “What do you say, Peter?” I stated as I stroked his hair. “Thank you, Uncle Tony!” Peter said as he hugged Tony then ran over to hug Pepper. “Thank you, Aunt Pepper!” “You are so welcome, sweetheart!” Pepper said as she squatted down to kiss his cheek. “Can I go play with it?” Peter asked as he ran back over to me. “Tony?” I looked at my friend and saw a smile on his face. “Why don’t we take it to my lab and drive it together.” Tony said as he put out his hand for Peter to take. “Please be careful!” Bucky shouted once he noticed what was going on as they left the room. I walked over to my husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You two are taking on a big commitment.” Clint stated before taking a sip of his drink. “We know, but I think we’re ready for it.” Bucky stated as I nodded in agreement. “Peter is a part of this family now. We love him so much.” Becca stated as she and Natasha walked over to the group. “I think you guys are going to be great parents!” Pepper stated as she ushered all of us to the couches. “Okay, now we need to discuss what our Christmas plans are!” Natasha stated which caused Pepper to smile. “Tony and I talked with his parents and,” I watched Pepper turn her body to look at us, “they have agreed to celebrate Christmas at your place!” “That’s great!” Bucky stated as his body shot up. “Wait? You want to have Christmas at that little apartment?” Sam stated in shock. “No! We’re celebrating Christmas at our new two-story house!” Becca stated before I could say anything. “You bought a house!” Everyone shouted in surprise and I nodded my head. “We did. It’s almost done being furnished and we’re going to get a tree, lights, and ornaments, the whole nine yards!” I stated as Bucky squeezed my hand. “Oh man! That sounds amazing!” Sam stated as he sat back in awe. “I can’t wait to see what you guys do for the holiday!” Natasha stated as she curled up closer to Cint’s side. I was about to say something when I felt my phone ring. “Please excuse me.” I stated as I headed out of the room. “Steve Rogers!” “Hey, Cap. It’s Jack.” As soon as I heard Jack’s voice, my heart sank. “I’m sorry to call you man, but I just got word that we’ve got orders to report to the base tomorrow morning.” I placed my hand against the wall and felt my head hang down. “What time do we need to report?” “Eight o’clock sharp. I can pick you up at your apartment.” I let out a shaky breath and said, “I don’t live at the apartment anymore. I have a house now, so I’ll send you the address. So, yeah, if you could pick me up that would be great.” Jack said he would and that he would see me in the morning. I ended my phone call and slide down to the floor. How the hell am I going to explain this to my family and friends? Why did this have to happen so close to Christmas? I ran my fingers through my hair and put on a brave face. I walked back to the living room and joined my friends and family. “Hey, is everything okay?” Bucky asked as he placed a hand on my thigh. “Yeah everything is okay.” I lied as I kissed his cheek, praying he wouldn’t noticed how upset I was. After spending several hours at Pepper and Tony’s place talking, I finally saw Tony came back up to the living room with Peter fast asleep in his arms. “I think I wore the kid out.” Tony whispered as I stood up to take my sleeping son. “I think you did too.” I whispered as I gently placed a kiss on Peter’s head. I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave. I tightened my hold and turned to Bucky. “I think it’s time we headed home. I think we’re all tired.” Bucky nodded his head in agreement, so we all started saying our goodbyes. “We’ll see you soon.” Pepper stated as she walked up to the front door. “Why don’t you guys come over for breakfast!” Bucky stated with much glee, while I fought my emotions from busting through. “Yeah, that way everyone can see the house before Christmas.” Tony added to which Bucky nodded his agreement. “Oh, before you go! I made you something Steve!” I watched Tony run out of the room then returned with a thin bracelet in his hand. “It’s a holographic display for your arm!” Tony said as he placed it on my metal arm and I watched it form a hologram of skin cover the metal. “Thank you, Tony. I really appreciate it.” I stated as I patted his arm. Pepper kissed my cheek and I smiled. “Good night Barnes-Rogers family.” I watched her close the door and headed for the car. After getting Peter into his seat, I climbed into the driver’s seat. “That was fun. I liked hanging out with your friends.” Becca said as she yawned from how tired she was. Once we got home, I watched Bucky help Becca up to the door while I got Peter out of the car. As I carried him into the house, I felt his little arms wrap around my neck. “I love you, Dad.” I heard him whisper. I placed a kiss on his cheek before I laid him on the guest bedroom since his bedframe hadn’t been delivered yet. “I love you too, Peter.” I whispered back as I tucked him in. When I closed the door, I placed my head against the doorframe. “Steve? Is everything okay?” I heard Bucky ask as he walked over to me. I felt his hands on my waist and I felt the tears coming. “Bucky, I have to tell you something.”


	47. Bucky

“But Christmas is two weeks away!” I stated in pure shock when Steve told me he was being deployed. I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my left arm. Steve slowly sat on the floor in front of me and took my hands into his. “I know it is and it kills me that I have to leave but I don’t have a choice!” I felt the tears streaming down and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his tears hitting my knees. I ran my fingers through his hair and felt him kissing my right forearm. “W-When are you leaving?” I asked as I sniffled. “My buddy Jack is picking me up at six in the morning.” I looked over at the clock and saw it was only eleven now. I pulled him closer and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I finally pulled my husband onto the bed and tightened my hold. “I love you so much.” I whispered as I felt his body relax after I started making circles on his back. “I love you too, which makes this deployment so much harder than any other.” Steve mumbled as he planted gently kisses on my neck. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “We need to tell Peter.” I whispered which caused Steve to cry harder. “Baby, you have to tell him! He’s your son now. You can’t keep this from him.” I said as I wiped the tears off his cheeks. Steve slowly nodded his head as he tried to collect himself. I stroked his cheek and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. “What time are you getting up?” “Around four thirty. That will give me enough time to get dressed and pack my bag.” I hummed in response and laid my head back, so I could look up at the ceiling. I looked over at the clock and just stared at it in anger. I felt Steve’s full weight on top of me and I knew he had finally fallen asleep. I had only closed my eyes for what seemed like a few seconds, when I felt Steve escape from my embrace. When I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock, I saw it was four thirty. I watched Steve go get a shower and I headed downstairs to make coffee. As I sat in the kitchen, I heard movement on the second floor and I felt more tears coming down my cheek. _Why did this have to happen now? Why did they have to take my husband from me before Christmas?_ I heard Steve’s footsteps coming down the staircase. As he came around the corner, I saw his duffle bag in his hands. “Coffee before you go?” I asked as I handed him a mug. “Thank you.” He whispered as he sat on the bar stool on the other side of the counter. We sat in silence while we drank our coffee with exchanges of rubbing circles on each other’s knuckles. “I really don’t want to wake Peter up.” Steve stated as he rinsed out his mug. “I know you don’t, but he needs to know you’re going away.” I stated as I laid my head on his back and wrapped my arms around his waist. Steve rubbed my arms and let out a long sigh. “I’ll be right back.” I heard him mumbled as he broke away from me and walked up the stairs. When he came back, he had a sleepy Peter in his arms. “Papa, what’s going on?” Peter asked once I joined them on the couch. “Peter, buddy, Dad has something to tell you.” I stated as I stroked his hair. Peter looked at Steve, who had tears coming down. “Peter, I have to go away.” I felt my heart being ripped out when Peter’s eyes grew wide in horror. “No! You can’t go! You have to spend Christmas with us!” Peter shouted in anger. “What’s going on?” Becca shouted as she came over to the banisher. “Becca, Steve’s being deployed.” I stated. “What? No!” Becca shouted as she came running down the stairs. “You’re not supposed to go around Christmas! There has to be a mistake!” I could see the tears streaming down my sister’s face as she buried it into Steve’s chest. Steve held her close as he tried to gather his composure. I picked up Peter and joined us into the hug, creating a family hug. We only broke apart when a knock came on the door. “That must be Jack.” Steve whispered as he headed to the door. I followed him with Peter in my arms and Becca by myside. When Steve opened the door, there was a young man standing there. “Hey Cap. You ready to go?” Steve formed a sad smile before saying, “Hey Jack. I just have to grab my bags and say bye to my family.” Jack nodded his head and held out his hand. “I’m Jack Kempt.” “James Barnes-Rogers. I’m Steve’s husband. This is our son, Peter, and my sister, Rebecca.” Jack tipped his hat to Peter and Becca and stepped aside when Steve came back with his bags. After watching him put his bags in the back of Jack’s truck, I put Peter on the ground before hugging Steve tight. “Please come back to me!” I whispered into his ear. “I will. I promise you I will!” Steve mumbled before he kissed my gently on the lips. Steve hugged Peter and Becca tightly then stood up. “I’ll miss you. All of you.” He stated as he stroked my cheek. “Time to go, Cap.” Jack stated as he climbed in. I pulled Peter closer to me and watched Steve climb in. “I love you!” Steve shouted as the car pulled away, leave the three of us standing in the driveway waving goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story isn't over. Follow the Barnes-Rogers family in the next story: Love is Always Enough


End file.
